Calyspo
by Marquess Mallow
Summary: They thought she died and she did too. There was a body and all but the dead don't just come walking into a guild with no recollections of their memories. Natsu Dragneel thought his best friend Lucy Heartfilia had died but now that he knows she didn't...he's going to do everything he can to get her memories back. T for slight gore.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **nobody would read Fairy Tail if I owned it because everyone in the series would probably die a horrible death. Why are my short stories always so depressing?

**Prompt**: In choir today we sang a song called "Seasons of Love". It's a happy song but my story is so sad. The way that she died...

_{in truths that she learned, or the times that he cried}_

The sun was practically beaming. The rays of light it gave off were like an angel descending from the heavens- which would've made the day impossibly hot if it weren't for the cool breeze that filtered in. It was a gorgeous day, a panoply to look at, but it was so different in nature then the day that caused it all. That day was a rainy,stormy, horrendous day- the kind where you'd rather snuggle up in a nice chair rather then take on a job. But it was also another kind of day.

It was the day that she died.

They all blamed themselves, but Natsu the most. After all, _he _was the one who picked the job, _he _was the one who had dragged her out and _he _was the one who did nothing to help her when she was right in front of his eyes. And in his own eyes, Natsu Dragneel was a murderer. Because what kind of best friend lets their other other half just die? How could he, how could he have killed her?

How could he have killed Lucy Heartfilia?

"_Hey Luce! I found a job for us!" Natsu waved to Lucy from his comfortable perch on her couch as she walked into the room._

_"Natsu!" Lucy scolded,"You snuck into my room again!"_

_ Natsu ignored the ticked off blonde and instead proudly displayed the job he had picked. It was about some giant mechanical man terrorizing a village._

_"Piece of cake!" Natsu had exclaimed once he was finished explaining. _

But Natsu never expected the precious scarf Igneel himself had given him to cause Natsu to trip and fall. Trip, fall and be completely vulrenable to a giant bronze foot crashng down. So vulrenable that Lucy had to come rushng to him, yelling at happy to get Natsu away, how Taurus would be able to handle the weight.

Natsu still remembered her last words to him. She'd smiled and said "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" In that moment Natsu had had no doubt. Lucy was strong, Taurus was strong. Sure, they weren't a good as him but Natsu was sure she'd come out alive.

And Lucy almost did. Taurus had been strong enough...but when the giant came crashing down, Lucy had noticed something no one else did. Natsu had no idea what, Taurus had disappeared before he could tell Natsu, but Lucy had crawled into the giant's foot and didn't come back.

Natsu wanted to believe that she was alive even though Taurus had disappeared and contracts are broken once owners die. So he'd climbed in after Lucy and looked. It was easy to see how she could've died. There was almost no light and tangles of wires and gears filled the whole thing.

Then there was her body. It was ugly- blood spotted the bronze inner workings of the giant's foot and Natsu had found her foot sliced off somewhere by a loose wire. Cause of death? A sharp iron rod in her stomache. It looked like Lucy had tripped over the very same wire that had severed her foot and had fallen right onto the iron rod.

Natsu wasn't one to faint at the sight of blood but the whole gory mess had turned his stomache. He couldn't bring himself to turn Lucy over and look at her eyes, dull and lifeless. Gray and Erza had found him there, frozen in time and completely devoid of any sign of life except for his eerily irregular breathing and the salty liquid pooling in his eyes.

"Natsu.." Erza glanced worriedly at her pink-haired friend. She'd expected to make a big fuss out of everything but for some reason he was strangely quiet. That should've reassured Erza, she wouldn't have to deal with his impious behaviour, but she felt unsettled. Like the storm was over but the dust was still hanging in the air.

"Let him get used to it, the Natsu we know will be back before you know it." Gray smiled sadly at Erza, motioning for her to leave Natsu alone. The two had just turned their backs before Natsu spoke out.

"She's really gone, isn't she?" Natsu's voice had gone hoarse from a mixture of disuse and sobbing endlessly. It troubled his friends who'd never knew him to look so pitiful before.

"Yeah..but you know, Lucy wouldn't want to see you like this. She'd probably want a happier funeral or something, you know? I can hear her now already, complaining about her foot getting chopped off." Gray paused nervously, had he said too much? But Natsu cracked a smile and Gray relaxed.

"Yeah, you're rigjt. Lucy wouldn't want this," Natsu looked up at the sky, squinted against the sky and as loudly as he could, he spoke to Lucy, wherever she was.

"Hey Lucy, you hear me? I'm all fired up...and I, coming for you."

_{In bridges he burned, or the way that she died}_

**Author's Note**

_Ladies and gentleman, it's not over yet. There's more, and there will be Nalu. I'm not that cruel. It may be a major plot twister for some and not for others. What time does this plot line take? I have no idea. Truthfully, I'm just bleeding my hands out and not really thinking. Oh well, in the words of Dia Reeves, "happiness is a bloody life". _


	2. Mirrors

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Prompt: Mirrors always let you see reflections, not the real thing.

* * *

It was dark.

It was painfully dark, echoes bouncing off seemingly never ending walls that vibrated with nothingness. Lucy floated aimlessly in that nothingness and though pitch blackness spread out as far as her eyes could see, Lucy was able to tell every detail of that isolated room at the same time. If she were feeling better, Lucy would've stretched and explored but in this moment, it hurt to even move her little toe.

"Ughh." Lucy groaned as the pain escalated, growing more intense with every passing second. But with that pain came a name, Natsu. And with that name came feelings and thoughts. At the start Lucy didn't question why she was here in this barren space yet now she began to brim with recollections of what may have been mere hours ago. Going into the giants foot yet she still had no idea why it had seemed so important.

Another tide of pain brought Lucy's mind to more important matters like why was she here?

_'Maybe this is where the dead go'_ she thought '_maybe that venture into that foot caused my death'_

A strand of hair fell into her eyes and Lucy almost moved to grab it as the pain was starting to numb with surprising speed until she realized something- she couldn't feel her foot. Now mind you, she didn't mean to push her hair out of her eyes with her _foot _of all things but the darkness can cause your mind to go funny so when Lucy thought '_hand'_ ,she also thought '_foot'. _

Panic spread at the same time as a light begun to glow from Lucy's body. Brighter and brighter, like a hot white orb, Lucy felt herself rise higher and higher until POP! Lucy's head stuck out like a sore thumb, surrounded by stalks of purple corn in a field that smelled of blood.

"Sure is one weird place." She murmured as with another POP and a couple of THUMPs Lucy herself plopped onto the shady blue grass of a meticulously coloured clearing.

Lucy looked down and was astonished to find that, lo and behold, she had gained a new (though metal) foot! She grabbed it by the ankle and inspected it. There was a curious looking latch and as she lifted up that small bronze square and..

"Ahh!" Lucy jumped back as a pocketknife protruded from her right foot. "Well at least I know what that's for now.." Lucy muttered as she made her way over to the _ looking _. Those _ really did look quite-

Wait, what was the name of those _? _ panicked as _ tried to remember the name of those stick-like things with flappy sheets of _something _attached on the ends. Wait, was _ a he or a she? A quick glance at her chest caused her to sign in relief because at least she knew her own gender and na-

What. Was. Her. Name?!

There was a flurry of white flakes which _ didn't notice in the midst of her confusion until she was swept up, away, and who-knows-where.

* * *

**_2 Years Later_**

"Mira, get me a fire chicken!" A boyish voice called out from under sakura coloured locks. Natsu Dragneel sat slumped over, plain tire, weary, dead _exhausted _from yet another no-payment mission with Erza and Gray. It wasn't so much the fighting that has the fire mage so wiped out but rather the effort needed to be friends, _friends _with that stripper Gray. Natsu would never get why Juvia was so intoxicated with Gray. Honestly, the blue haired girl could do SOOO much better. But oh well.

"Here you go, Natsu!" Mirajane Strauss smiled as she handed the said boy a platter that was almost invisible due to the amount of food piled on top. Mira knew how hungry the fire mage got after a mission.

Natsu yanked the platter away from Mira (Pffft, manners? Not when he was this hungry!) and started shovelling food into his mouth by the handful. After a little while when he had eaten enough to subdue his hunger, Natsu let his mind drift to a topic he usually categorized as Forbidden:

Lucy Heartfilia.

The blonde had been on his mind lately and since he couldn't seem to drown out his thoughts, Natsu decided it was time to get over said mage and just rant all he wanted about Lucy. Besides, it was the anniversary of her death anyways,he'd have to remember to go down to the Heartfilia mansion where Lucy was buried next to her father.

"Hey Natsu, let's go fishing after this!" Happy exclaimed, mouthing his words around bites of fish,"I want to eat a flying fish!"

Natsu grunted,which meant "one second I'm eating" in whatever language it was that men speak when they're eating. Natsu gulped the last few bites of his chicken and opened his mouth to vocalize his thoughts that, hello, Happy didn't even like flying fish when a crisis of some sorts broke out.

"Someone just collasped!"

"Get Wendy!"

"Should we call Porlyusica?"

"Are you alright?"

Natsu frowned at the disturbance, wondering what could've caused it. Slowly, he stood and brushed some crumbs off his clothes,motioning for Happy to join him as he made his way to the front doors of Fairy Tail. As he pushed past throngs of Fairy Tail members, Natsu felt a strange humming inside of him. The air felt alive and it sounded like the ground was beating a strong, steady pulse into him. The nearer Natsu got to the confusion, the more intense the sensation became.

"Move." He directed some random stranger and for a moment, as Natsu Dragneel faced the sight that would change his life, the world fell asleep. The Stars died down and the earth stopped rotating- but only for a moment. Natsu blinked and approximately 0.0000987 seconds later the truth bite him in the face.

Silky blonde hair and features so familiar that it made his stomache turn. Her eyes were closed but he knew exactly what colour they were: a warm, expressive chocolate orbs that had haunted his memories even now, years later.

"What's going on?" Natsu faintly heard Erza calling out his name as she processed what her eyes were seeing but Natsu didn't hear it. He could only head the world as if it were on mute. It had been two years since Lucy Heartfilia had died- there had been a body and all.

And now, a girl identical to her would come back and wreak havoc on the world...and a single boys heart.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Is this heaven or hell? _

_Did I reach Fairy Tail yet?_

_Fairy Tail...that's the only thing I remember._

_ What's my name?_

_Your name is Lucy Heartfilia._

_Wait, who are? What is this place?_

_I'm nothing but a spirit...and this is where I reside._

_A spirit? Wait, who are? Why do you look so much like...me?_

_You'll find out in time, Lucy._

_No! Don't go, I need answers! Somebody, help! Help! Save me! Som-_

"Somebody!" Lucy Heartfilia woke up with one arm stretched in front of her, as though reaching for some unseen person, and multiple eyes staring back at her.

"Lucy!" A petite, cornflower blue haired girl lunged her slim build towards Licy, who was still in a daze from her dream. That one girl seemed to be the trigger for chatter from all the other strangers in the room she was in.

"Juvia can't believe you're alive!"

"Are you feeling alright Lucy-san?"

"Oi, Lucy, we thought you were dead."

"You sure did pick an ironic time to come back, Lucy."

Said girl shivered a little at the last comment, there was something about this crismon haired woman in front of her that seemed so...dangerous almost. But all these people acting so nice and familar to her...were they her friends? Did she actually have friends? If so, could she maybe pull off knowing these people and fake an identity? No, it was no use thinking that. Frauds were known immediately almost to close friends. She'd have to tell them the truth: that she had no idea who they were or she was. She only her name and another, _Fairy Tail._

"Lucy-san?" The polite girl with the white cat leaned forward to peer up at Lucy.

"Um,uh," Lucy stuttered. How could she say it? Say it so bluntly? But she had to do it. "Um..I..I don't remember any of you...When I woke up I could only recall the name Fairy Tail and nothing else. I'm sorry." Lucy stuttered nervously.

There was a moment of silence, the kind in which you don't just hear a pin drop- you can also hear a _feather _drop. Yes, it was that kind of silence. It maybe it was since everyone else had gone into shock or maybe it was by some crazy trick of who-knows-what-possibly-fate that Lucy noticed- she noticed a pink haired boy, slightly tanned, sulking his towards the exit of the room like a moody teenager. For a moment, Lucy was sure the world had stopped as the sakura head turned around and locked his onyx gaze with her own chocolate ones. But then the questions started and Lucy wasn't sure if it were real or just her imagination.

Stars don't just stop for anyone, right?

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was fustrated with himself.

Lucy had been _right there in front of him _yet what did he do? Sulk around like a grumpy five year old, that's what. But there was a reason. Natsu had expected Lucy to have lost her memory- either that or spill the beans that she's turned into a zombie. You don't just come back from the dead without any consequences- even he knew that.

On the other hand, a small (okay, fine. Maybe it was actually 99% but who cares) part of him was expecting, um,hoping for Lucy to remember him. If she remembered Fairy Tail then she should remember him. He was the one who got her into Fairy Tail the first place! Yet...when she met his gaze it seemed like she had remembered him...which was a good thing Natsu supposed.

"Damn cat." Natsu grumbled as he walked back to the cottage he shared with Happy ALONE. The blue feline was probably still back at the guild along with Erza, Gray and just about everyone else questioning Lucy. Natsu felt a small ounce of pity for the celestial spirit mage, Fairy Tail mages were known to be loud and aggressive and when faced with so many at the same time after losing her memory...well, let's just say that if Lucy got out of there alive with no battle scars she'd be a lucky one.

Natsu kicked a few stones over as he arrived at the familar cat shaped sign that announced that he'd reached his destination. He creaked open the door and kicked his sandals off as he prepared to make himself at home. Suddenly, he stopped. If he'd been less preoccupied with his thoughts he would've noticed it sooner. There was a different scent in the air, one that smelled suspiciously like...

"Oh, you're home."

Natsu turned in shock, reeling in horror as he noticed exactly who it was perched stiffly on his hammock as if she didn't belong. It was one of the last few people Natsu wished to see today, it was-

* * *

** Authors Note**

Cliffhanger! It's not who you probably think it is though...it's someone ELSE. Mysterious, hmm? I'm thinking about getting a betareader...I'm not sure though. I like to do things my way and when I ask for your opinion I actually mean "just stand there and listen to me talk so I don't look like a complete idiot talking to myself". I have lots of ideas for this story and OH MY WHAT THE WHAT people actually read this autocorrect riddled thing-a-ma-Bob. Yay!

**Mallow Note**

Also known as "a place where a self conceited girl talks about herself" note. If anyone was wondering, my parents are from Beijing. So today my mum taught me to say a paragraph in Beijing talk. Here's a rough translation:

Spent 200 dollars to buy a small pig

It drinks and eats with big gusto

I threw it over a wall and it flew with a "zere" sound

Can you guess what happened?

It died!


	3. Like You Just Don't Care

**Disclaimer: **Soooooooo don't own Fairy Tail or else Nalu would've been canon already.

**Prompt: **Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...yeah, that's all I can say.

* * *

It was Erza freaking Scarlet.

Natsu could already see it: him getting slowly torturously getting mauled by the famous Titania all because he was acting cold towards Lucy. He was expecting the red haired mage to come after him sooner or later (either her or Mira with her matchmaking fantasies) but not this soon! Natsu was stressing out so much he didn't even notice that Erza was speaking until she jabbed him slightly with the point of her sword.

"Are you listening _Natsu?" _Natsu nodded his head like a bobble-head doll in mute terror despite the fact that he had NOT been listening. Better get pulled into some crazy situation and THEN watch his short life fade out rather than see Erza cut the string of what Natsu called his life NOW.

"Good, then I expect to see you at the guild at six." Erza gave a sastified swipe of her hands before turning around and walking back the way she came. Natsu let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Okay, at the guild at six tonight. That didn't sound too bad.

However, the Dragon Slayer was too dense to actually connect the dots: Lucy coming back + excited friends + going to the guild at six= isn't six a party time?

* * *

"Um, isn't this a little too fancy for a simple welcome back party?" Lucy fingered the soft fabric of the subtle blue and admittedly VERY pretty dress Mirajane, um _Mira _(just Mira dear, everyone calls me that) had lent her. After an exhausting hour of answering the questions that were haphazardly thrown at her, asking her own questions and getting the answers needed Lucy was allowed some rest. However, once she awokeI know, she found out that _without her consent _the Fairy Tail girls had arranged a "welcome back!" party to be held.

In other words, Lucy was currently clothed in yet another lace-and-ruffles garbed dress.

"Oh, but we want you to stand out! Besides, you look nice," Mira exclaimed with a smile. Lucy signed, this one wasn't as bad as the others- it was an empire waist number with ruffles running across the bodice and some decorating the hem. Lace trimmed the neckline and jewelled straps with a large bow tied in the back.

Lucy twirled in front of the mirror, Mira was right- it did look nice on her.

"Okay,"Lucy said,"I'll wear this one."

Mira beamed in delight,"That's great, Lucy!"

Lucy gave one last look at the mirror before turning around and heading towards the doors that would open to her welcome back party.

* * *

** Authors Note**

**I know, short.**


	4. Bang Sizzle Pop!

**Disclaimer: **Not Hiro Mashima, only a wannabe marquess.

**Prompt: **Future Lucy!

* * *

Lucy never knew Fairy Tail had so many guild members.

Well, she had disappeared for two years (so they told her) so naturally there'd be more recruits but...to have so many mages that the guild hall was packed was definitely something! Though she was supposed to be the guest of honor, Lucy didn't feel very honoured. In the last hour she had been pushed,pulled,squished and heard too much beer-breath whispers in her ear to count. Had someone let in another guild? Maybe Sabertooth or Mermaid Heel (her friends were so pumped that they had told her everything, and she meant EVERYTHING) crashed the party? Lucy didn't know. All she wanted to do was find some nice,quiet corner to relax in. Like outside.

Suddenly, with a burst of inspiration, Lucy made a blindfolded guess and headed the direction she thought the guild entrance was in. If she didn't make it outside, prehaps by a stroke of luck she'd find the buffet table- Lucy was starving.

A few jabs on the feet and several shoves later she found herself breathing in the lightly scented cool breeze of the night air. After the party shock had worn off (but her ears were still ringing from some person singing about style and such) Lucy sat herself down on a bench and rubbed her arms. Goosebumps had sprung up from the slightly chilling night air.

A few slight moments were allowed to let Lucy try to remember. Trying to remember who she was,her persona, the facades she put up and the times that she had laughed or cried. Even though she already knew so much...losing the experience was heartbreaking. It was like a part of her heart had been tugged out of her and thrown away in a key-less cage. Luckily, she was saved from this painful reverie by a flash of tousled pink hair.

"Wait!"

Lucy grabbed on to the wrist of the boy from before, (what was his name again...Natsume? No, Natsu) in a flight of uncalled for panic. Strangely, she wanted to know who he was more than anyone else, as though her subconscious was telling her that he was important.

"Um, can I help you?" A timid voice crept out of a pulled up hood, coming from someone who wasn't Natsu. Which meant Lucy had the completely wrong person. She tried not to think how idiotic she must've looked.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Lucy said sheepishly,"I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay...but you should go back to your party before it ends." With that the stranger briskly walked away, leaving an embarrassed Lucy behind. Lucy figured that since she wasn't really looking, Natsu must've walked by and she grabbed someone else. Well, at least she now had one defining characteristic.

"Oh well, might as well get back." Lucy mumbled to herself. It was getting kind of chilly and she really needed a buffet table now- like stat. She directed herself back towards the guild and walked only with thoughts of food dancing in her head.

There was one thing that Lucy was missing though- how did the stranger know about the party?

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was a lot of things- brash, reckless,loyal and prehaps a bit of an idiot. Right now, he was getting well acquainted with that idiotic side of himself. The young fire mage had the sudden, stupid stupid idea to follow Lucy outside and leave his cat behind. Hey, at least Happy had Carla. And when Natsu (now discovering a stalker side) finally found Lucy, what did he do?

Walk away.

He WALKED AWAY.

He. Walked. Away.

Natsu had an inkling of an idea why he did it, though he didn't want to admit it because it was a selfish,selfish reason- Lucy forgot him. He'd expected the blonde to at least remember, ahem, THE PERSON WHO GOT HER INTO THE GUILD OF HER DREAMS at least! Like, seriously, show some thanks! And okay, fine. Maybe he did cause her memory lose in the first place but whatever. That was completely irrelevant right now. It wasn't as though this whole thing was his fault.

And then there was the party. Natsu could've sworn he saw Sting somewhere in the rest- the Dragon Slayer must've undoubted crashed the party and brought his whole guild. No wonder why Natsu kept on getting stepped on. And if there was one thing Natsu Dragneel didn't like, it was getting stepped on. He stepped on people, not the other way around.

"Excuse me, would you like a memory key?"

Natsu looked down to see a hood wearing girl holding out a pale gold key that looked a little worn down. There was a shiny crack in the middle, as though they key had been broken and put back together again, and a three waves design in the middle. All in all, it looked suspiciously like one of Lucy's Celstial spirit keys- which was probably why Natsu bought it. A soft tinkling sound lingered in the air as coins were exchanged. As Natsu walked away, he could almost swear that the girl was saying "good luck Natsu" but that must've been his imagination.

He'd never told her his name in the first place.

The river sparkled with the reflected neon lights of shop signs as Natsu walked down the street and back to Fairy Tail. The guild doors creaked open with a slight resistance as Natsu walked in...and totally ran into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked as that "someone" flees the scene of crime and went away out into the open. Natsu turned around to look at his guild mates and saw expressions ranging from surprised to bewildered to plain I-just-don't-believe-it.

Something had obviously happened here while Natu was gone, something big.

* * *

Lucy was very certain that someone Up There hated her. She'd apparently died and came back to life (wait, is she a zombie now?),lost her memories,meet a confusing guy,embarrassed herself and above all, fainted for the second time in a day. Wow God, thanks a lot. Why did she faint? Well, when a crazy lady claiming to be the you in the, ahem, wait for it, FUTURE (doesn't that only happen in movies?) crashes your party and tells you how to get your memories back...well, things get a little more then your usual hectic.

_Flashback _

_The doors that opened to the famous eccentric guild were thrown wide open as the twinkling shop sign lights tossed the shadow of a hooded figure to the ground. Nobody noticed at first, until a whisper of a voice, surprisingly loud, called out._

_"Lucy. Lucy." The mystery person glided towards Lucy, a pale hand outstretched towards Lucy, as though Lucy were a prize to be snatched away._

_ "Stay away from her." _

_Lucy stared as her guild members made a protective shield around her, she didn't know that they'd go so far for their comrade._

_"I-I'm not going to hurt her! If anything happens to Lucy...if anything happens to her..it'll affect me." That same hand now pulled back a hood that revealed a face that was eerily similar...to Lucy's very own._

_"Lucy! You have to believe me! Time is running out and you need to get your memories back. Find your keys. They're scattered around Fiore near tweleve different doors. You have to do it Lucy, you must."_

_ A thump, a thud later and Lucy Heartfilia was out cold._

And then Lucy was told Natsu (the pink haired one) bursted in, heard everything about it,and got really excited (apparently he's known for that). Which, she guessed is probably why she was in this situation right now.

"Um, so I'm supposed to do what now?" Lucy stared at the small item in Natsu's Palm.

"Touch it! That'll work, right Happy?" Natsu looked like a little kid on Christmas-extremely excited.

"Aye sir!" Both Happy and Natsu looked at Lucy expectantly.

"Oh okay fine." Lucy sighed. She reluctantly pressed one finger onto the shiny gold key in Natsu's palm and waited. Nothing. Well, at least until a bright white light shone and-

"HOLY SHIT IT WORKS!"

And then Lucy, Natsu and Happy were swept away into Lucy's memories.

* * *

** Author's Note**

Hellooooo there. Anyone know any beta readers? I think I might need one. Or not. I honestly can't decided since I'm not that good at working with people. Actually, just not good at taking advice. But for the story...the plot is finally being set in place, yeah! I've got great ideas for this fanfiction so just you wait those few of you who actually read Calyspo!

Comment like or follow,ne?

**Mallow Note**

I searched up the odds of a foreginer publishing a manga in Hapan- the odds are not forever on our side, Effie. I thought about it since I was kinda bored and wanted to do some interent searching. And it's not like every otaku out there hasn't thought about it. I can kinda read Japanese...kinda. Not because I watch anime but because I'm chinese so kanji looks familiar.

At least I'm Asian...?


	5. Here's to the Unforgettables

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Hiro Mashima,a mangaka or anything of the sort. Just a marquess.

**Prompt: **Natsu the airhead.

* * *

_"Huh? You're not going Lucy?" Natsu questioned, staring at the blonde wrapped in a blanket, sneezing her head off._

_"The cherry blossoms of Magnolia are really beautiful you know." Happy added._

_Lucy shook her head slowly,"I-I want to go but it looks like I-I have a cold. I'm going to bed now." Lucy sniffed and stumbled tpwards her bed. She was 100% sure her life sucked. She'd wanted to see the rainbow sakura blossoms so much but instead of sitting contently in a petal-filled meadow, she was going to spend the day stuck in bed with a fever._

_Lucy sadly watched Natsu and happy exit her room. _

_"Ugh. I'm sure everyone's having the time of their lives now," Lucy rolled over,"I really wanted to go..." She sighed and sneezed again, the mountain of tissues by her bed growing taller by the second. At this rate she was going to be buried alive. Time passed by and soon the stellar spirit mage was fast asleep, caught in a mindless snooze until the chatter of a crowd rousted her from her dreams._

_"Who did this!?"_

_"The towns prized sakura blossoms, uprooted!" _

_"What an act of pure villiany."_

_"Huh?" Lucy poked her head out of the window and was instantly hit with a scent that lightened the air. "Beautiful.." she breathed as rainbow sakura petals floated by, iridescent colours like twinkling notes in the late evening sky._

_ The next day, a happy smile dotted Lucy's face as she clped her hands on Natsu and Happy's shoulders,"Thanks!" _

_ Natsu and Happy stuttered as Makarov demanded who ever uprooted the rainbow Sakura to show themselves._

"It works.." Lucy breathed as her memories clicked together to form a corner of a puzzle. Lucy looked down at the key she was still tentatively touching. She recognized it now, it was Aquarius's key.

"COOOOL!" Natsu beamed enthusiastically.

"Aye sir! Natsu Natsu, let's find more keys so we can see more of Lucy's memories! I wonder what we'll see..." Lucy found the mischievous grin on the exceeds face disturbingly creepy.

"Wait wait wait, before we get ahead of ourselves, do you two even KNOW where the rest of my keys are?" Lucy posed the question as an insult. Um, hello? Those were her MEMORIES! Natsu and Hapoy should t talk about a living part of her as some sort of collectible card!

Natsu and Happy put aside one small moment to stay in a suspended state whilst thinking up a plan. The next few minutes were spent huddled together discussing the plan. The stellar mage sighed and looked up towards the unfurling sky. So many things had happened since she'd been found unconscious at the Fairy Tail guild doors. Like clouds passing by so many memories had been found and made already but Lucy's heart was still at unrest.

"What to do? Who am I?" She whispered to herself.

"Oi! Luce! What's wuth that creepy look on your face? On well, never mind. Hapoy and I've decided how to make you remember again. We'll get that future Lucy person and force the answer out." Lucy stared at the Dragon Slayer's toothy grin. Natsu motioned for Lucy to follow him and as she stepped in tune with him, she found her answer.

"For now I'll just live."

* * *

"Waaaah. What do you mean that's not an option?!" Natsu stared slack-mouthed at Erza who just simply slowly shook her head in an 'are you an idiot' expression. Natsu ignored that offensive head shake and focused on the matter at hand: his wonderful plan had been denied.

"First of all Flame Brain, she's from the future. For all we know she could've just gone back to wherever she went. Second of all, have you even asked Lucy about this? Maybe she doesn't want her memories back, maybe she's happy just like this. After all, she did 'die'. Nobody would want to remember that." Gray concluded with a smug smirk that curled Natsu's toes.

"He has a point, Natsu." Cana retorted between gulps of alcohol.

"You can't just go ahead so recklessly with such a decision!" Natsu glared at his childhood friend, why was Lissana taking their side?

"Enough!" Makarov interred the beginning fight. "Natsu, what you're planning to do is undeniably rash and could put Lucy in danger. Instead, Levy and Lucy have come up with a more reasonable idea."

The two said girls stepped forward to present their plan. They had to look for memories, right? Easy. So just find places where memories are made. Lucy had woken up with only the name "Fairy Tail" in her mind. She then gained a memory near Fairy Tail and recieved the key from Natsu, the person who brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place (at this Natsy puffed his chest slightly). Although it wasn't a concrete idea, searching places where Lucy had made some memorable memories was the best possible option they had right now. Natsu reluctantly had to agree that it was a good idea.

"So Natsu, whaddaya think?" Lucy leaned forward slightly, eager to hear the Dragon Slayer's opinion but for reasons she didn't know.

"Fine. But Luce and I will start looking tommorow with Happy." Natsu said it with such finality that the other guild members grudgingly agreed.

"Well, see you then, Natsu." Lucy smiled at Natsu which made the said mage beam a bit back. After sulking about Lucy not remembering him, he was glad that she now knew at least a part of the time they had spent together.

And he was sure as hell going to make her remember the rest.

* * *

Lucy had had these moments before. They happened frequently in the mornings. The moments where she would forget everything again and not know who she was or where she was and only remember the name Fairy Tail.

She'd had another strange dream- one in the same setting of strangely vibrant trees and birds that sang off key and too high pitched. The same mysterious person (though she had an inkling it was Lucy from the future) was there speaking the same nonscencial nonsense. This time future Lucy had said something about Lucy's soul and how she was sorry,sorry,sorry for not coming sooner and other things. All in all, it was very confusing.

"If she's so sorry then somebody get me to stop messing with my own head." Lucy mumbled to herself as she made her way to the shower. Upon returning to her said home, the land lady had been extremely ticked off as "YOU HAVEN'T PAID YOUR RENT IN TWO YEARS" but calmed down a bit when Lucy's friends paid for Lucy.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan. Even if you forgot about us, you're still our friend." Levy had told her.

It had made Lucy feel a little guilty, doing nothing yet getting something in return. So that's why Lucy had agreed to a gruelling training session with Erza, a requip mage. Although the only key she had in her possession was broken, Erza had told Lucy that her training would come in handy once she regained her other keys. However, Lucy was now regretting the physical extortion she'd endured judging by the many sore muscles she currently posessed.

A spray of hot water hit the stellar mages back, instantly soothing her sore spots. Walking back into her living room, Lucy made hersekf a nice cup of coffee and took a book from the shelf to read. She happily made her way to her bedroom where she saw Natsu and Happy sitting on her bed. Ah, Tis was the lif- wait. Happy and Natsu on her bed?

"Oi, Luce! You ready to find your memories?" The sakura haired youth smiled toothily and waved.

"Natsu and I were waiting. Lucy takes too long to shower." Happy added. Lucy could feel her anger mounting.

"DO NOT GO INTO POOR,UNSUSPECTING GIRLS ROOMS WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!" Lucy screeched, kicking Natsu and Happy out of her room and angrily shutting the door.

"How'd they get in in the first place?"

* * *

Lucy stepped out of her apartment dressed in an outfit that she'd deemed pretty enough in case if she needed to use her sex appeal but comfortable enough to move in. She'd calmed down enough so that she felt that seeing the Dragon Skayer and his exceed would only result in a minimal amount of damage.

"Honestly, how do those two even survive? Living like that- being rash and reckless- I'm surprised that they haven't died yet!" Lucy trudged towards where the aforementioned pair were waiting.

"About time." Natsu grumbled, rubbing the spot where Lucy had kicked him. Somehow Lucy got the feeling that this scenario was a highly common occurrence.

The trio walked off in a random direction, with a goal in mind.

"Hey Luce, we're we going?"

"Don't tell me you barged into my room with no plan!"

* * *

** Authors Note**

We're getting into the plot line! I'm excited, I'm really happy with how this fanfiction is turning out. I said that where'd be Nalu and there will be but...ummmmm how does iveneberctuallyeverwroteromancebeforeonkyfantasyandadventure sound?

**Mallow Note**

** I finished The Sacred Blacksmith and it's undoubtly one of the best mangas I've ever read. The beginning and end need work but it's one of the few mangas I've read that actually made me cry. Laughing is easy (I find almost everything hilarious) but crying? Nope. But I connected so much with Cecily that...**

** It's a good thing the light novel actually had a proper end. Cecily and Luke forever! I'm writing a mini multi-chartered fanfiction on them called Take Me Away. Read it, ne? It'll be short and just a lighthearted story, nithing big. **

**Carpe diem!**


	6. Mallow Note

Hello! Unfortunately I, the author Mallow, am quite busy so I won't be updating this week. NOTE, this WEEK. I very much intend to finish this fanfiction. I will be back next week, hopefully.

I think?


	7. A Girl's Best Friend Is A Key

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima? Me? Nope. No. Nadda.

**Prompt: **Life is Pandaemonium and that's why its a panoply. In other words, I love p words.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was feeling a headache coming on. Since the Dragon Slayer and his cat had no idea where to go, the trio had ended up mindlessly walking around.

"How about we grab a bite?" Lucy offered lamely, the blonde fresh out of ideas.

"Let's go there!" Happy pointed at a restaurant that seemed to be doing well. It also had a special dish of fried fish sticks which, Lucy guessed, was probably why Happy chose there. Lucy saw a creepy looking old lady staring at her behind the kitchens door yet when she tried to tell Natsu about the lady, Lucy suddenly found that whomever she had seen was gone.

"May I take your orders?"

A few minutes after Happy,Natsu and Lucy had been seated and given menus a preppy looking waitress had come over.

"Fish sticks for me!" Happy cried with glee while Natsu argued with the waitress for a several minutes ("Noooooo, FIRE chicken!" "I'm sorry sir, but we only have chicken." "Then FIRE CHICKEN WINGS.") before finally agreeing on fire chicken legs (apparently they didn't have fire chickens nor fire chicken wings- only fire chicken legs). Lucy took pity on the poor, no longer preppy looking waitress and ordered just a tuna sandwich.

"I'll be right back with your orders." The frazzled waitress responded.

Within seconds, the waitress had come back with their food...and an invite.

"I'm sorry but the owner would like to see you...please don't hurt me." Lucy had to feel pity for the poor girl, she had to deal with Natsu and Happy- both of whom were looking longily at their food.

A "it's fine" and a generous tip was all Lucy left behind as she stepped into a dark, dank room. She shivered, the scene was something a little eerie and cause strange thoughts to flit through her head.

_ What if the owner is some crazy,weird person who has a fetish for torture? Or it turns out I was a notorious criminal and that the owner is some righteous cop and wants to-_

"Hello." A slightly pudgy,short woman peeked out from a behind a door, bug eyes bulging,"I'm the owner of this restaurant and I'd like to thank you three."

Natsu scratched his head,"Do we know you?"

"Aye Natsu! It was a mission, remember?"

"Oh right!"

Lucy watched the scene unfurl confused, what was going on?

"Oh yeah, Lucy, we took on a mission to make this restaurant popular. Looks like we succeeded after all." Natsu finished with a toothy grin. Wait..mission? With her team? That meant...

"NATSU DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" A startled Natsu looked back at an elated and aggravated looking Lucy.

"Ummm, that we took on a mission to make this restaurant popular..?" The shaken pinkette replied hesitantly.

"Noooooooo," Lucy shook her head,"It means...THAT ONE OF MY MEMORIES COULD BE HERE AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!"

It's self-explanatory itself but after that outburst, Natsu, Happy and Lucy spent the next two hours searching for a memory key but to no avail.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** I know this chapter is short but I thought something would be better than nothing. Yeah, I suck.**

**Mallow Note**

**I have a headache. Period.**


	8. I'm Alive!

This is just a simple authors note to say, yes, I AM alve! Schools been hectic but now that it's summer I have more time to write! Expect the next chapter of Calyspo by the end of this week. Sorry for the wait!


	9. Pool Side Pandaemonium

**Disclaimer: **Maaaaarquess, not maaaaaaangaka. Maaaaaaallow, not Maaaaaashima.

**Prompt: **Yup, still love p-words.

**Note:** The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land didn't exisit until after the S-Class exams but for the sake of the story lets pretend otherwise. Also, since they haven't visited here yet, no memories are to be found.

* * *

_ Once upon a time, in a land called An Certain Someone's Bedroom, a fair and lovely princess with hair like spun gold was snoozing in her very own bed, peacefully unaware of the commotion that was to follow. Oh, and puking. Loooooots of shiny green stuff. Oh well, good luck with life Lucy!_

Lucy did not wake up gracefully. She doesn't yawn and stretch her arms with a smile and unexplainably perfect hair despite the fact that she had been without a brush for 12 hours. No, Lucy wakes up like this:

1\. Give a small snort and shakily look around.

2\. Ponder where she is.

3\. Realize she's in her own bedroom and kinda didn't notice that (in her defence, she'd just lost her memories and came back from the dead. GIVE THE GIRL A BREAK.)

4\. Stomp out of bed and into the bathroom.

Naturally Lucy pretended to be a graceful princess when waking up. So once the blonde stepped out of the bathroom, she yawned and stretched and plastered a smile on her pretty face while patting down her styled hair.

Stepping nimbly down the stairs, she walked out of the house and made her way to the Fairy Tail guild doors. Peace, tranquility annnnnnnnnnd flaming pink heads yelling something incoherent. Yes, life was beautiful. Lucy breathed in a mouthful of clean fresh, SMOKY air.

"Natsu," She whined,"you are RUINING my movie scene morning!" The blonde complained between coughing fits.

"Sorry Luce!" Natsu yelled,"but you're in the way of our barbucue!"

At this, Lucy's ears perked up. Barbucue? Food? Yes please! Who cared about weight when there was delicious grilled meat awaiting!

Ten minutes later she found that a diet might've been more appealing.

"This is amazing, Natsu." Erza mouthed between bites of charred ribs while Gajeel scarfed down his own scorched black steak with metal bolts. Lucy shuddered, the Fairy Tail guild members were something else to be able to eat this kind of food. Speaking of food...futile searching for a fruitless tree. In other words, not Lucy learned the hard way that just because she found one key (or more like someone else was given a key and then gave the key to her but whatever. Details.) that didn't mean she'd find the next key the following day.

"So..any plans for today?" Lucy started as she warrily eyed a crispy kebab.

"Well..remember Warrod? The Masters friend?" Levy slid a more edible looking sausage Lucy's way,"turns out he has some tickets for us to the Exciting Ryuzetsu Land."

"What's that?" Asked Lucy between nibbles of sausage. Hmm, maybe some of the food was edible after all.

"It's a famous water park." Explained Gray who was also trying to dodge Juvia (the water mage was currently trying to feed him).

"Great! Let's go then!" Exclaimed Natsu excitedly which roused the other guild members in a tizzy.

"Juvia just bought a new swimsuit...would Gray-sama like to see?"

"Carla,I'll be sure to get you a fish!"

"I don't think there's any fish in pools."

"So you'd go in your underwear?"

"No idea what she's saying as usual.."

* * *

Natsu felt like barfing. He'd carelessly jumped onto a water train without thinking and gotten motion sick.

"Ughhhh" the boy groaned as he hoped that someone would end this torture. His prayer was answered as he felt someone pull him off that horrible torture device.

"You better not vomit all over me, Natsu." Said boy stared into the warning eyes of Lucy, who's chocolate brown orbs widened as Natsu let out a small whimper and said,"I think I'm going to puke."

Shiny green 'sparkles' exploded (maybe not literally but that's how it seemed) over Lucy as she shrieked and dropped Natsu...right back on the water locomotive. Natsu managed to glare daggers at his blonde teammate, watching as she shrieked and jumped her way to the bathroom to clean up, not caring that she had left a sad, poor Dragon Slayer to his death as he floated away on a train.

"Lucy..." He managed before the world went black and silent, all except for a destructive sounding "choo choo" coming from the train.

* * *

"Ugh. I have vomit all over me." Lucy moaned as she tried to wipe of what she could using a combination of paper towels,water from the sink and foam. Of course, being at a water park and all, Lucy COULD just hop into the pool and scrub it all off...and risk being escorted out of here. Um, hell no!

"Lucy?" Levy peeked her head from behind the washroom door,"Natsu told me you were in here trying to, um, clean yourself up a bit. Need help? I kinda brought a clean up crew." Levy opened the door completely, revealing a grinning MIRAJANE,Erza and Juvia who was mumbling smething about boys love. At least it'd be easier to clean up now.

There really was strength in numbers. Within no time Lucy was cleaned up and plopped right back into a pool.

"Say..what do we do now." MiraJane started before she heard a commotion.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry this is so short! I've been busy and kinda and um...yeah. Lame, I know. I'll just try to apologize by wedging an extra chapter in- pinky promise!**


	10. The Big wearesodead Moment

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of catchy disclaimers so yeah, not Hiro Mashima because I'm obviously that random American-Chinese-Canadaian girl and sooooo not Japanese. Did I mention im a female?

**Prompt: **I'm writing this in the car, stuck in a wait to board the ferry. Lovely. But I did promise an extra chapter sooooo. Yeah. Oh right, the prompt. It was supposed to be: The Big wearesobroke Moment but I like wearesodead better.

* * *

Lucy should've expected this scene.

Remember that big explosion? Yeah. Well turns out that Gray and Natsu were fighting..._again_.

"I swear, those two must've had some big fall out in their past life to fight so much." Lucy muttered to herself as the water started to turn cold.

"I-i-is it just me or is it getting kinda chilly in here." Levy shivered, her lips starting to turn the same blue hue as her cobalt blue hair.

In a flash, entire water portion of The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land was frozen, ice spikes jutting out of water slides while sleek sheets smoothed over the kiddie pool. Lucy watched, almost in a trance, as the bottom half of her was encased in shimmering cold ice. _So pretty_, the Celestial Spirit Mage (well, former. I suppose, considering that Lucy's keys were scattered all over Magnolia and she had NO IDEA how to use them.) stared, enraptured by various blue and white sparkles until a certain someone's voice snapped her out of it.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FREEZE THE WHOLE WATER PARK YOU 358&amp;'l £|#%!" Lucy winced, Natsu sure knew some colourful language.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, Flame-brain. I don't see YOU trying to fix anything up." Gray huffed, crossing his arms snootily until he realized his bottom half was feeling colder than it should've been if he were wearing his swim trunks. Natsu snickered until Gray shot him an icy glare that clearly stated: _prove it. Prove that you can do better_. Lucy has a very bad feeling about this, a gut gurgling instinct that said: _watch out Lucy Heartfilia, you better run_.

This feeling turned out to be true when approximately ten seconds later, the water park exploded.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy shrieked as she was blown into the air like some crazy lightweight feather. The blonde watched helplessly as her friends came crashing down. Thankfully, she had caught on to a water slide and was hanging by the side.

"Oh. Hey Luce! What're you doing up there?" In the midst of all the carnage, Natsu found time to come strolling below Lucy and exchange pleasantries. Lucy fought the urge to facepalm- the guy had just caused major damage and probably put Fairy Tail in a financial crisis yet acted like everything was la-de-da-da. _Guess that's just Natsu_, the blonde thought.

"Happy!" Lucy shouted. "Get me down from here, will you?"

"Aye Lucy!" Happy cried, before sprouting wings and rescuing the stuck girl who sighed in relief as her feet touched the ground.

"Now let's go find Erza." Lucy decided that the strict redhead would know what to do since she always took charge anyways.

The three found Erza in the midst of a heated talk with the manager of The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land.

"What do you mean I have to pay now? I told you, Fairy Tail is broke!"

"I'm sorry miss but that's the rules." At that, the poor soul was given such an icy glare that immediately the manager broke down and agreed that Fairy Tail could pay at a later date.

"Oh, Natsu. Lucy. Happy." Erza turned around, smiling at the trio.

"Um, financial problems Erza?" Lucy asked."

"Yes, but it's all solved now. I just hope the master isn't too worried about the fact that Fairy Tail is now in debt.." The requip mage trailed off.

"I think what's more important is getting some food," Natsu frowned at his growling stomache,"I could really crave a fire chicken right now."

"Aye. Or a fish."

"Strawberry cake."

"Edible meat."

Everyone looked at one another, silently communicating until Erza cried,"okay let's find somewhere to eat!" Then everyone broke off into cheers.

Meanwhile, Gray was left searching for his swimming trunks and left a lot of blushing females in his wake.

* * *

"Soooooo..." Lucy started.

"What are YOU doing here?" Natsu demanded. He was so NOT happy with this current situation, the situation being Natsu and Lucy sitting side by side,Happy on a high chair (the blue Exceed protested but there really was nothing to be done. Either a high chair or a leash), Erza across from Natsu and Gray across from Lucy.

Coming back from finding his clothes, Gray had found the four heading over to a resturant and had decided to join. Natsu glared at the smug looking ice mage sitting diagonally from him- Gray was totally distracting him from his fire chicken which the hungry Natsu did SO not appreciate!

"I just thought I'd enjoy a meal with my team." Gray emphasized the word team which sent out a clear message: _haha SUCKER! _The dragon slayer gritted his teeth, _focus on_ _the fire chicken...fire chicken...fire chicken..._he mentally chanted. _Fire chicken...fire chicken...yes Natsu, you are going to eat this delicious fire chicken and act like Gray is totally not sitting there and having a conversation with Lucy and oh no those two are definitely not having fun and...and...and..._

_Yeah, I can't hold myself back._

In other words,"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

Luckily, Erza was prepared and before Natsu could even puff up his cheeks, the famous Titania had struck Natsu with the butt of her sword, striking him and sending him across the resturant in one effortless swing.

"There will be no fighting among friends, _understand_ Natsu? Gray?" Both males were to frightened to do anything but nod, as an eerie air suddenly enveloped Erza.

Natsu pouting returned to his fire chicken, down in the dumps that he didn't get to punch Gray's face in. At least the chicken tasted good. Thinking that food would lift his spirits, Natsu wolfed down the last few mouthfuls and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Now finished his food, he lazily glanced around the resturant and noticed a waiter walking briskly towards their table.

_ Hmmmm. Wonder what that could be for._

"Um, excuse me?," Lucy,Erza and Gray looked up from their meals as Natsu leaned forward in anticipation (waiters and waitresses seemed to be bringing interesting news lately),"I was instructed to bring this letter to a male with spiky pink hair, a blue cat and a girl with blonde hair and a, um, ample chest." Placing the letter on the edge of the table top, the waiter hurriedly left leaving five Fairy Tail members eager to open up the letter.

"What do you think is in it?" Lucy rubbed her hands eagerly.

"Our bill?" Gray guessed.

"Who'd leave us a bill in advance? 'Sides this is is addressed to Lucy,Happyand I, so hands off!" Natsu swatted Gray's hands off of the envelope and ripped up the envelope.

"Natsu! Don't break it! I want to see what's in it." Happy cried. The Exceed sighed when Natsu fished a sheet of paper out. Lucy snatched the letter out of Natsu's hand and started to read out loud.

"Dear Natsu,Lucy and Happy,

Hi! It's Haru and Elie! We'd love to meet you again so just contact us when you get this. And Natsu, we still need to finish that fight!" Below was the address and contact info.

"So...while I'm on a memory blank, inform me please." Lucy stared after finishing reading.

"Oh? Haru and Elie? Those two are some people we met while on a mission. You seemed to hit it off with Elie." Natsu was really more concerned about Haru. That guy was strong but Natsu was sure that he would be able to come out victorious. He was Natsu freaking Dragneel after all, son of was snapped out of his ponderings by Lucy smacking the side of his head.

"Natsu! Did you not just hear me? Tell me where we met Haru and Elie, my memories could be there!" Lucy demanded.

"Huh? Oh yeah! We met them at this casino." Natsu grinned toothily. Not only could Lucy possibly find her memories, but he'd also get a rematch with Haru. It was a win-win situation.

"That's great, Lucy. Now you can remember your past life again." Erza smiled warmly.

"And I can meet that silver maker again." Gray thumped his fist against the table top enthusiastically.

"So..first we contact them then wait to meet them?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure, we can meet up at the casino." Erza added.

TWO DAYS LATER

Dear Haru and Elie,

It's Natsu and Lucy! Let's meet up at the casino this Friday, okay? Can't wait to see you guys. I'm all fired up, Haru!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter no.1 of the imsosorryforpostingsolittle series! Chapter no.2 coming soon!

**Marquess Note**

GUYS AND GIRLS. READ OR WATCH FAIRY TAIL X RAVE BECAUSE ITS THE BEST.


	11. Fairy Tail x Rave!

**Disclaimer: **I'm female so I can't possibly be Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **I loved this crossover so I decided to write an arc based on it. WARNING: spoilers ahead so I suggest reading or watching Ova 6 or Fairy Tail x Rave before continuing.

* * *

"Ehhhh? You have amnesia like I did?" Elie exclaimed, leaning forward with her ears perked.

Lucy,Natsu and Happy had met up with Haru and Elie at the casino while Gray and Erza went to meet Musica at a cafe. Once there, Lucy had suggested they find somewhere to eat while chatting and had ended up in a quaint resturant. Haru and Elie were informed of Lucy's memory loss over dessert.

"Yup. And apparently I have to visit places where I have made strong memories and find special keys that will help me regain my memory." Lucy swallowed a bite of her tiramisu cake and continued talking."That's where you two come in. Since Elie and I were friends, I must've made some good memories."

"I remember we had LOTS of fun!" Elie smiled, the brunette reminiscing over her times with the blonde, times that included thinking cats were bugs, finding out Lucy also had a Plue and of course, finding Natsu and Haru then battling a talking lottery machine. Good times, good times.

"Okay then! After we finish finding that key, Haru and I can finish our fight." Natsu grinned toothily at the spiky silver head who had a matching smirk on his face.

"Fighting again, Natsu?" Happy glanced up at Natsu from his fish cake.

"Hell yeah." Haru and Natsu both answered simentousely.

"Anyways, let's get looking!" Lucy interrupted. It was finally time to regain some of her old self again.

* * *

"So..where should we look?" Natsu yawned as he listened to Lucy patter on about locations and plans and all that stuff he himself had never really cared about. For Natsu there was only one plan: go all out or die. Though unfortunately force wasn't neede when it came to looking for keys.

_Hmmmm, how annoyed would Lucy be if I just trashed the casino then searched the debris for her key...maybe too annoyed. Best not to risk it._

Entering the casino, the dragon slayer suddenly had an idea.

"Oi, Lucy. If we're going to a casino and were attacked by a lottery machine before, maybe your key is the prize in one of the machines."

"Eh." Lucy froze in mid-sentence and stared at Natsu with a bewildered face.

"Natsu finally has a good idea." Happy exclaimed.

"Hey! What do you mean finally!?" The aforementioned boy cried.

"Uh, maybe we should just get looking." Haru suggested at the same time Elie shouted,"Lucy! Is that what you're looking for?"

Everyone ran towards where Elie pointed and were elated (especially Lucy) to find a lottery machine wuth curly script announcing the Mahic Keys Game, insert a coin to get a chance to win a magic key! And one of the keys displayed from a window was...

"Hey Lucy, isn't that your Celestial Spirit Key Virgo?"

"I think it is Happy."

Lucy, hearing this hurriedly emptied her pockets and yelled,"Everyone! Dump out all your spare change, I'm getting my memories back!"

With newfound enthusiasm, Lucy,Happy,Natsu,Elie and Haru began inserting coins into the slots as the machine popped out various keys of all shapes and sizes: some detailed to ridicoulas perfection and others that were plain large and made of brass. Long handled keys and short handled ones,keys that were like dwarf sized pins and keys that were big enough to be stuck as the machine dropped them into a small hole. However, soon the pockets were emptied of all spare change except for one, small, lonely quarter in Dragneel's pocket.

"Dear Kami-sama, please let the next key be my key." Lucy prayed, squeezing her eyes shut closely in hopes that her prayer would be answered.

"We're all counting on you, Natsu." Haru slapped an arm around the dragon slayer's shoulder in support.

"Don't worry Lucy, even if you don't get your key back,at least with all these keys you can start a collection!" Elie looked at Lucy encouragingly who responded with a,"But I don't want a key collection!".

"Shhhhhh. Let me concentrate, I'm trying to put this quarter in!" Natsu shushed as the quarter once again slipped from his fingers. Everyone watched intently as he picked up the round silver coin and slowly,slowly...

"Isn't it kinda weird that my future is depending on a quarter?"

"LUCY!" The group groaned as once again the quarter slipped from Natsu's fingers.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue, Natsu."

Except...when Natsu inserted the coin into the slot, a golden Celestial Spirit key didn't pop out. Instead, a golden key with Ichiya's puckered up lips and face imprinted on it did.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! THE IMAGE IS BURNED INTO MY EYES!" Natsu screamed, running around in circles and covering his eyes.

"It looks like Ichiya is attempting to kiss you." Happy pointed out which only made Natsu scream harder.

"Stop it Natsu, you're making a scene." Lectured Lucy who was trying to restrain the fire mage.

"I don't even know this person but that dude has one hell of a creepy face." Haru commented, holding the key with only the tips of his fingers.

"Im dooooomed. Now I'll never get my key." Lucy had given up trying to restrain Natsu and instead focused on weeping hysterically.

"Oh. Lucy, don't cry. Look!" Elie waved around a small ticket that said:

_ One Free Try_

_Congratulations for being our hundredth player! For your free try, just scan the ticket under the scanner. WARNING:this ticket is only valid for one try. _

Instantly after reading that Lucy's whole world lit up in delicious possibilities. Without even waiting for any kind of response, the blonde greedily snatched the ticket out of Elie's hand, quickly scanned it and, crossing her fingers, hoped for the best. When the key was popped out of the machine, she didn't even wait to see if it was her key. She just snatched it and clasped it so tightly that the edges dug into her palm. Slowly, slowly and so unlike the speediness of before, Lucy opened her palms so she could finally see the key.

She never got to.

With one silent scream, Lucy,Natsu,Elie,Haru and Hapoy were whisked out of reality and into a familiar setting.

_ "Geez, how did Natsu get lost again?" A familiar head of candle flame yellow hair showed up, an annoyed look marring her pretty face as she walked together with a blue cat._

_"The carriage we were riding in was a disaster. The moment we entered town the horse panicked and ran off." The cat, who's name was Happy, was trying to spot the boy they were hunting down as he was walking down the street with Lucy, the blonde._

_"Ugh. I wish we could hurry up and finish this job sooner- I want to go sightseeing." Lucy huffed, crossing her arms as her annoyance meter went up. If only Natsu hadn't gotten lost they might've already finished the job and she would've been free to do whatever she pleased._

_"Why don't we finish the job ourselves?" Happy suggested._

_"We can't. The job description says its an incredibly powerful mage."_

_Suddenly, the duo were interrupted by a brown haired girl who leaned down and, with a curious expression on her face, stared at Hapoy and questioned out loud,"Eh? What kind of bug is this?"_

_"BUG?!" Happy cried as his dignity was pulled out from under him. He was a cat, not a bug! Happy ducked behind Lucy's legs feeling close to tears,"Lucy, I've been called a bird before but never a bug!"_

_"Who..who are you?" The blonde was suddenly wary of the strange girl who'd called Happy a bug. Lucy herself had to admit that, while Happy did sometimes seem like a bird, he most definitely didn't resemble a bug._

_"I'm Elie." The brunette, who now had a name, looked up at Lucy and smiled. "Hey, have you seen a guy with silver hair that's all messy and spike somewhere around this town?" Elie asked whilst making wild gestures around her head._

_"Nope..we're looking for a guy with pink messy and spiky hair." Lucy sighed my having been reminded of her current dilemma._

_"Oh, so we're both looking for the same thing!"_

_"But the boy we're looking for has pink hair."_

_"Anyways, can I have this bug, pretty please?" Elie asked._

_"You better behave or I'll knock you into next week." Was Lucy's reply._

_"More importantly can we knock of the whole 'bug' business?" The victimized and disheartened cat begged as he lay there limp and captured in a cruel grasp._

_ After Happy had been realeased, Lucy and Elie sat down on a nearby bench to chat. Lucy found out that Elie was traveling the world (in a carriage that supposedly had rapid head motions) because of her amnesia. Their talk was interrupted by two creatures coming their way._

_"Elie-san! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A strange jelly shaped thing coming rushing over along with his white, carrot-nosed friend._

_"Puuuuun!"_

_"Ah, Griff! And.."_

_"Plue." Lucy and Elie said at the same time. The two stared at each other before Elie hugged Plue closely and exclaimed that Plue was hers._

_"Ahh, Plue-sama I'm so jealous!" Griffin, the jelly shaped creature exclaimed._

_"Amazing! Lucy cried in shock. "You're a Celestial Spirit mage too and not to mention you named your Nikora the same thing I did!"_

_"What an amazing coincidence." Happy said while staring at the blue blob and wondering if it was a jelly._

_"Yaya! It's another beautiful woman! Let's demonstrate our relationship with a big squishy hug!" Griff floated towards Lucy who shrieked and wrapped her arms around herself protectively._

_"The Jelly spoke...is this a Celestial Being too?" Lucy pondered out loud, still wary of the perverted jelly who reminded her of Taraus. However, as Elie started playing with Griff and Plue, Lucy noticed something. Gesturing Happy over, the Ceestial Spirit mage spoke._

_"Huge tits, Heart Kreuz clothing, two staves.." _

_"It sounds ridicoulas but do you think she could possibly our assigned target?" Happy whispered, finishing Lucy's train of thoughts._

_"But she doesn't seem like a bad girl at all." Lucy glanced over at Elie who was happily holding Plue and repeating over and over:"Kitty,kitty,kitty. Happy is a kitty not an itty bitty bug."_

_ Lucy decided to see if Elie was their target or not._

_"Hey Elie? Do you like casinos?" She asked tentatively, hoping her new friend was really just a nice person._

_"Yup, I love them!" Elie exclaimed._

_"You really need to hold yourself back." Griff added._

_Lucy mentally screamed, horrified as she realized Elie was her target! And just when she made a new friend she had to now take her down.. Happy and Lucy debated over whether or not they should take Elie down by themselves since she was supposed to be a strong mage but before they could continue weighing the pros and cons, a loud explosion sounded._

_"What was that?" Lucy swiveled around to look where the sound came from._

_"It came from the casino." Elie answered._

_"Should we go check it out?" Griff asked._

_Arriving at the casino, Lucy found a familiar sight: Natsu fighting with a silver haired boy, unaware of the chaos and destruction he was causing. He didn't even listen when a giant,stick-in-the-wall sunflower to,d him to stop. Natsu only relented, when a fist punched him in the face along with the poor other guys face._

_"Natsu, what the he'll are you doing here. And you, who ar you waving that big sword around?" She mushed the two males heads together. "How dare you interrupt my winning streak." A familiar voice boomed as from out of the dust appeared a busty red head in a bunny suit holding two wooden staffs._

_"Erza!" Natsu cried out in terror._

_"Hey, you mentioned a woman going crazy in the casino.." The silver head trailed off. He never got to finish his sentence._

_"PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Erza screamed as she began her torture session. _

_In the middle of it all was Lucy and Elie with Bappy,Griff and Plue. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Elie." Lucy muttered as she watched the painful beatings._

* * *

**Authors Note**

I'm writing this in the middle of the night and since im getting kind of tired I'm ending this chapter. Because itsLucy's memories, naturally you wouldn't seeNatsus pArt of it which is why some scenes were missing. Anyways, good night! My typing is already getting sloppy.


	12. Magic Power Decreasing

**Disclaimer: **I'm Marquess Mallow, not Hiro Mashima!

**Prompt: **I've been reading Rave Master as of late and since Plue plays a big role (in my opinion) in the manga, I decided to devote a chapter to him!

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, worried about the very determined blonde.

"Yes! I can't hold back Natsu anymore. He's refusing to take any jobs because I can't use magic whatsoever- and with his appetite I'm not sure how long he'll last without a steady pay." Lucy crossed her arms, she was not going to be the weak littke girl anynore!

"I get the whole idea and all, but isn't that your weakest key?" Cana's voice carried from behind the gigantic barrel of wine she was drinking from.

"I agree with Cana, Lu-chan. Plue is only useful for a pet after all."

"Juvia agrees. But if Juvia's love rival was out of the picture, Juvia might get a better chance with Gray-sama." Juvia,Levy,Mira and Cana were all seated in Lucy's apartment. The blonde had called her friends to her house to help her with something very important: going from plain Lucy Heartfilia, Mrs. Normal-shoes to Lucy Geartfilia, Celestial Spirit Mage.

Besides, her lack of magic was starting to irradiate her. It was like...like...like being in a show about magical girls and she was that lame mom who was completely clueless about what her daughters did in their past time! Lucy couldn't be a mom- she wasn't that old!

"I'm certain, I can't keep dragging everyone down." She declared, her mind set on the task. Grabbing the silver key from the table where she'd placed it before, she held it in front of her as though preparing to open a door.

"Now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee, Nicholas!"A shivering white creature popped out with a carrot like cone nose and white body.

"Puun, puuuuun." Everyone watched in astonishment as Plue walked over to Lucy and hugged her leg as if to welcome her back to the world of the living.

"It-it worked..it worked. It worked!" Lucy was giddy with glee, she opened a gate! Sure, she was a big step away from summoning her other, more powerful spirits but it was still a start.

"Good job Lu-chan." Levy smiled at her best friend, hoping more success would come Lucy's way.

"Okay! Now to try a different Celestial Spirit!" Lucy mulled over which one to try next- using a silver key would require less magic power but she was feeling rather impatient and wanted to try one of her golden keys. In the end, Lucy decided to go with Lyre (who was really only just needed for a beautiful song).

However, after saying the incarnation..."Nothing" Lucy sighed glumly.

"Try a different one." Mira suggested. So Lucy did- but no matter which key she used, nothing happened. In the end, she became so frustrated that she even tried one of her golden keys! Loke, naturally, since he was able to come and go on his own but even that didn't work.

"Arrghh, I don't get it! Why can't I summon any spirit other than Plue?" Lucy didn't mean to offend but in a battle, a shivering Nikora wasn't going to help much.

"Maybe," Levy suggested,"When you lost your memory you also lost some of your magic power."

"That's a possibility." Mira backed up, pondering if such a thing had happened to the poor blonde.

"But if Lucy has lost her magic power, how is she to get it back?" Juvia asked the question that had been plaguing the saud girls mind- how? Never mind why Lucy lost some of her magic power, how was she to regain it back?

"Oi. I heard some people talking in the bar about some kinda of mage who's magic dealt with enlarging or decreasing ones magic power." Everyone stopped to stare at Cana, who had gone back to her wine.

"Cana! You have to tell me where I can find this mage!" Lucy begged.

Cana glanced at the blonde Stellar Spirit mage, who, Cana had to admit, was her friend. And friends don't leave friends with only enough magic power to summon a small, curiously shaped Spirit.

"Fine. But don't get too excited- this is just some gossip I overheard at the bar coming from people who were probably more than just a little tipsy." Cana warned. Lucy didn't care. If it meant being able to help her comrades on jobs, she'd do it. Even if the lead was coming from a more than suspicious person. Though this matter also had to do with Lucy's pride- a Celestial Spirit mage that could only summon a Nikora? Such failure was not to be heard of!

* * *

"Um, excuse me? Do you know where I can find this house?" Although the other girls had offered to come with her, Lucy had decided to go by herself. However, now that sh was hopelessly lost with nothing but some directions and an adress scribbled hastily on a slip of paper that had led her out of Magnolia. So the confused girl decided to ask for some help.

"Little girl, are you sure you want to go there?" The shopkeeper stared questionly at the blonde.

"Yes, is there anything wrong?" Lucy asked, confused. Cana never said anything about the mage having a bad reputation. Then again, Lucy hadn't asked for details either.

"Well, it's just that this person..she might not be too happy to see you.." The shopkeeper nervously scratched the back of his head. "If you insist though, just take a right, then keep on going until you reach a large forest. Then just look for a house built in a tree."

"Thank you." With that said, she continued her way, following the newly written directions precisely.

Taking the right as the shopkeeper had told her, Lucy found that there was quite a long way until the forest. So, the blonde let her thoughts wander as she continued travelling down the path. Images and daydreams flitted through her head, fleeing at first sight of another pondering wiggling in. There were so many things to take in: Elie and Haru, Magnolia cherry blossoms, keys and pink hairedDragon Slayers with flying cats. In other words, her memories. Why was she alive? Didn't she die? Wait..if she was supposed to have died then did that mean..

"Wait, does this mean that I'm a ZOMBIE? Or a SPIRIT or worst, a GHOST!"

This is when Lucy had a small (maybe a little larger than small. How about larger-small? Yes? No?) freak out. Details of this mini Spazz out include running around in circles, almost tearing out hair (Lucy decided to spare her luscious locks) and almost biting her nails (the pink polish was just too pretty to ruin) until Lucy realized that if she were a zombie she'd be looking waaaay more decomposed than she actually did. It weren't ghosts um, not solid?

"Calm down Lucy, there is obviously some seriously complicated reason as to why you came back from the dead." Luckily the path was mostly deserted so nobody noticed the small mental slip she just had.

After a while, a travel-weary Lucy was greeted with the sight of a luminous forest with shadows shifting in and out between the trees.

"Okay Lucy, you can do this. This is for the guild, for Fairy Tail!" And thus, the slightly wary but mostly determined girl stepped into the forest and began looking for a house built in a tree.

The inside of the forest wasn't actualky as dark as it had seemed from outside- it was actually generously lighted, giving it an alluring magical aura. Lucy was delighted by the gorgeous scenery and decided that maybe this trip wasn't turning out to be as bad as she thought it was. This train of thought was further emphasized when she soon found the house.

"Yes! Go me!" Lucy quietly exclaimed to herself. Knocking on the door but recieving no answer, Lucy decided to poke her head in.

"Um, hello? Anyone there? Um, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'd like to uh..ask you some questions regarding magical power?" Her voice echoed off empty walls.

"LEAVE!"

Lucy winced, maybe the house wasn't as empty as it seemed to be.

"Um, I just wanted to-"

"LEAVE! I hate humans so just leave!"

"Uh, wait no, I just wanted-"

"Did you not hear me! Leave!"

"Kyaaa!"

An elderly woman with pink hair came at Lucy, brandishing a broom. Suddenly, she stopped arupbtly. Leaning forward, she tilted Lucy's face up to her own to see,I gly get a better look.

"Hmm, I see.." The lady muttered to herself.

"Do you mind telling me what you see?" Lucy backed away slowly, holding her hands up protectively and watching the broom that the lady was still holding in one hand warily.

"You're one peculiar human, aren't you?" The lady stared at Lucy quizzically.

"If you're not to tell me what's wrong with me, can you at least tell me what your name is?" Lucy asked.

"Porlyusica. That's my name. Now come in, I'll find something to fix that magic power of yours." Porlyusica swirled her red cloak behind her, and Lucy followed.

Porlyusica started mixing something in a bowl as Lucy watched, fantasizing about what would happen when she got her magic power back.

"Don't get too excited, even with your magic power back you still need to get used to using magic." Porlyusica announced, breaking through Lucy's blanket of dreams.

"Still, it's a start, right?" Lucy took the cup Porlyusica handed her and took a sip. Something minty tingled her tastebuds. Porlyusica onky grunted in response as Lucy downed the rest of the cup and suddenly, Lucy's eyes seemed heavier and soon the blonde was fast asleep and snoozing on the couch.

Porlyusica watched the girl sleep peacefully for a moment before walking over to her communication lacrima. She waited until the lacrima showed not the reflection of an elderly pink haired red eyed woman but a rather short old man.

"Eh? Porlyusica? You never contact me much these days, what happened?"

"Makarov, I have one of yours here with me."

"Which one? I have a lot of them."

"Blonde. Something wrong with her memory."

"Ah, Lucy. I'll send Alzack and Bisca to pick her up."

And with that, Porlyusica disconnected the lacrima. Staring at her reflection, the former medicinal advisor of Fairy Tail had one thought running through her mind: _what happened to that girl and how did she manage to_ _survive?_

* * *

** Author's Note**

Hello! I've decided that every time I miss one weeks chapter I'll write an extra chapter the following week so look forward to another chapter! Coming next Calyspo chapter: Lucy trains and finally goes on a job with Team Natsu! What's to happen? Review please- your lovely reviews are wonderful motivation. I actually had writers block for this chapter but then posted a review and I decided to push on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/liked/followed this fanfiction!

**Mallow Note**

I'm going to a Musical Theatre summer school and the big performance (we're doing Into the Woods. I'm the narrator and the mysterious man) is onky a day away- I can't wait!


	13. Here's to Magic,Trains and Goats

**Disclaimer: **Nooooooope. Still not Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: ** I realized that before taking a job Lucy should do some training first.

**Note: **There hasn't been much Nalu in here and that's because I actually not used to writing romance. Fantasy and adventure has a,ways been more my forte. So what I'm trying to say is I'll try but in the end this might just be a no romance kind of thing.

* * *

The world was dark.

Pitch black painted over the sky and opaque curtains closed off any form of light. Lucy was in the middle of it all, drifting, floating off into an endless darkness that seemed almost familiar.

Suddenly, someone turned on the lights.

"Lu-chan, you're awake! I'll go get the others."

It was as though a flood of lights had suddenly washed out the darkness, leaving Lucy to stare confusedly at colours and shapes that didn't seem to make sense. Brown ovals. Blue strings. Red rectangles. It was only when Levy closed the door behind her that Lucy realized that what she just saw was her blue-haired brown-eyed red glasses wearing friend, Levy. Looking around,Lucy located herself to be in her room.

Sitting up shakily, she reached for a glass of water she found next to her. A sip of the cool liquid seem to settle Lucy's nerves a little. Collecting her thoughts took a bit of time out once she had, Lucy took the time to take in her surroundings. Taking in another sip of water, she breathed in the calmness of the room.

"Yosh."

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy shrieked as an unidentified voice broke through her meditation-like trance. Her hands flailed and she dropped the glass of water. Thankfully, it landed on her soft blanket and remained intact. Unfortunately, the water inside spilled.

"Luce! Calm down, it's just me." Natsu, who had come in from the window, held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture to calm down the frazzled girl.

"Oh. That's good." Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief and began cleaning up the spilt water with tissues from her nightstand. Natsu came over to help her.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" She questioned as they finished moping up the rest of the water.

"Hmm? Well, I guess because I just wanted to see you." Natsu leaned in and stared at the blonde confusedly- did he really need a reason to see her? He just liked being with her so naturally he wanted to see her more often.

Lucy, on the other hand, didn't have this kind of simple thinking and what with Natsu's face being so close to her...well, her face soon turned a slight pinkish colour.

"Eh? Luce, do you have a fever? Your face is turning red."

"N-no! I don't!"

"But now your face is even redder."

"Then don't move even closer to me!"

"Geez, just stay still! Let me check your forehead!"

"Dooooon't!"

"Umm..."

Lucy and Natsu looked up from their admittedly awkard position and realized that most of the guild were staring at them. Embarrassed, the blonde untangled herself from the oblivious male and sank back into her bed, wishing that instead of a pillow there'd be a hole to hide in.

"What were you up to while we were gone, huh Salamander." Gray (who was wearing nothing but his boxers causing Juvia to swoon) leaned in and looked challengingly towards Natsu. In no time at all, the two mages were caught up in a fist fight as usual which Erza stopped with a few stern words about being friends. Lucy ignored all of this and turned to Erza (who finished with breaking up Hray and Natsu's fight) and the master who were at the head of the crowd.

"Erza, Master, do you think I can start training with my Celestial Spirits?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry but no." The short guild master known as Makarov said gently but firmly.

"I admire your spirit, Lucy, but I have to agree with the master that you're still too weak. Maybe after some rest." Erza said.

"Okay then." Lucy was disappointed but their logic did make sense. She just wished that after getting her magic power back everything might just...fall in place. It was silly but she had wished for that to become her new reality.

After that, the rest of the guild took this as a signal to begin crowding around the still recovering mentally Lucy.

"Are you feeling better now, Lu-chan?"

"Juvia was worried!"

"Get too close and you'll get burned."

"Laki, that makes no sense.."

"A man never lies in bed!"

"Okay now, let's let Lucy have some rest." Makarov announced to the rest of the guild, ushering everyone but Narsu out of Lucy's room.

The pink haired boy sat on the edge of Lucy's bed. "So, now that you have your magic power back, does that mean you're going to go on jobs with Erza,Gray and I?" He questioned.

Lucy looked down at her twiddling fingers,"Yeah. But I still have lots of training to do first."

"Who's going to help you with that?"

"Levy said Capricon might be able to help with that." Hearing this, Natsu smiled toothily.

"Okay then! Hurry up and finish training so we can go on a job together." Natsu grinned even wider and headed for the door. In the silence of her room Lucy also hoped that the promise would be fulfilled.

* * *

"Okay then, today is the day I start training!" Saying that, Lucy fished out Capricon's key and summoned him. She then proceeded to explain her situation and was happy that the Celestial Spirit seemed content enough to help her train. She started with getting used to attacking and defending with her weaker Spirits first. Eventually she got around to summoning the more powerful ones and soon, Capricon declared Lucy fight to take on a job. So after contacting Erza,Natsu and Gray and picking a job, Lucy met them at the train station on a Sunday morning.

"Oi, Lucy." Gray (who was thankfully fully clothed though she doubted it'd last long) waved at the blonde.

"Good morning Lucy." Erza smiled, following in behind the ice make mage.

Lucy said her pleasantries in return and the three waited for Natsu to come. However, after a while the pink haired boy and his cat were still nowhere to be seen.

"That Natsu, the trains about to leave soon." Gray looked around irritatedly for any hint of a sakura haired mage.

"If we doesn't show up soon, we'll just have to either leave without him or miss out on the job." Erza worried. Lucy was worried too- she didn't want to leave Natsu behind but she also didn't want to miss out on her first ever job. Suddenly, she spotted a hint of spiky pink hair in the midst of the crowd.

"Yosh! Sorry I kept you guys waiting." An out of breath Natsu arrived, breathing heavily with a flying Happy following behind.

"Natsu! What took you so long?" Lucy chided.

"Sorry, I didn't notice the time." Natsu grinned sheepisly. Lucy just sighed and followed Erza who motioned that the train had arrived. One by one, the four wizards plus a cat entered the train.

Finding a seat, Lucy noticed that Natsu was starting to turn a light shade of green. _I wonder why..._she thought. She made a mental note to ask Natsu about that later.

"Natsu! Don't get motion sickness just from sitting in a train." Happy exclaimed.

"Mmphm!" Was the only answer the blue feline got in return. Eventually as the train started to move the mages of Fairy Tail heard even more groans and moans from the motion sick dragon slayer. Lucy, who was sitting beside Natsu, warily leaned away to prevent being covered with any "shiny things" again.

"So, Erza, what's the job?" The blonde asked, attempting to make conversation.

"There's apparently been strange sightings of a phantom monster in the woods. We're supposed to find this monster and eliminate it." The requip mage explained.

"They say it's supposed to have some kind of illusion magic." Gray added.

During the rest of the train ride, Erza,Gray and Lucy planned how best to tackle the phantom monster while Happy took care of the green Natsu. Thankfully the one time Natsu vomited it wasn't over Lucy. Unfortunately for the other passengers, the dragon slayer ended up throwing up all over the floor and with a moving train, well...

* * *

Natsu bursted out of the train, moving like lightning or more accurately, someone freed from their doom. Happy followed behind and the other Fairy Tail mages also exited.

"Okay, so someone from the town is supposed to drive us to the forest where from there we search on foot for the phantom monster." Erza pointed to where an elderly old man was waving beside his horse and cart. "I guess that's our ride."

"Good day." The elderly old man tipped his hat towards the Fairy Tail members. He motioned for them to climb into his cart and Lucy,Erza,Gray and Happy did but Natsu..

"No way I'm riding another vehicle! Hapoy and I will just go there on foot."

"Natsu! It's too far for you." Lucy chided.

"We can just fly there."

"My transformation magic can't last that long."

"Well, then...then.."

"Natsu. Get in the cart." Erza's glare was so terrifying that Natsu obeyed immediately. Lucy herself shivered a bit as the redhead changed from Titania the Fairy Queen and Demon to Erza the Polite Mage Who Chatted With Elderly Old Men.

Somehow, Lucy felt that this was to be a long ride..

* * *

** Authors Note **

Next chapter coming out somewhere around Wednesday... Is Natsu acting OOC? He's definitely the hardest character to write! Not only is he spontaneus and kind of dense but he a,so has a caring side yet he sometimes tends to act like a manimal. Sigh, I hope it turned out okay. Review if you liked this chapter, it'll make my day (actually everytime I read a review I basically just message any friend that's online and just flaunt the review. No joke.)

**Mallow Note**

Like most authors I listen to music as I write. Unlike most authors who select music based o the chapters theme (happy,sad,battle scene) I just listen to whatever I like that day. Today's playlist is the following:

_ Marquess Mallow's Playlist_

_ Broken Ones~Jacquie Lee_

_Hide and Seek~Christina Grimmie_

_Black Magic~Little Mix_

_Fight Song~Rachel Platten_

_Just a Dream~Christina Grimmie,Sam Tsui_

_We Are~Hollywood Undead_

_Say You Like Me~We the Kings_

_That's My Generation~Simple Plan_

_I'm Not the One~3oh!3_

_NEW DAYS~FUNKIST _


	14. All Is Not What It Seems

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked you can't magically turn into a different person so Nope, not Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **If I said what my prompt is I'd be revealing basically the whole chapter.

**Note: **Is Natsu acting OOC? Sorry!

**Extra Note: **I've never written a battle scene before- like, ever. This fanfiction is filled with firsts: romance and battle.

* * *

"This is as far as I can take you. Good luck." The elderly old man stopped the cart on the edge of the forest. Waving farewell, he rode off and way on his horse, cart trailing behind. The forest in question looked similar to the one Porlysuica lived in. A mixture of shadows and light swirled and resided together in harmony, living in a house of monochrome green.

_ It's kinda pretty here,_Lucy thought, bedazzled by the alluring forest. She followed as Erza motioned for the mages to enter the forest. Inside, tree branches stretched towards a sky covered almost entirely by green leaves. It was quiet too.

"I wonder where the monster is." Happy wondered out loud.

"Sure doesn't look like there's a monster here." Gray frowned, troubled. "If something was really terrorizing the forest there'd be more signs like damage done to the plants."

"Maybe it's because we're still on the outskirts." Lucy said. She was too entranced by the scenery to give it a second thought. However, that trance was broken as Gray's suspicions were confirmed- a loud crash reasononated throughout the forest. The sound snaked the ground and looking above, Lucy saw birds flying away.

"That's where the monster must be!" Gray pointed towards the center of the forest, the place where Lucy had seen the birds fly away.

"Lucy! Hurry, we need to get there before it can get away." Erza, after saying this, sprinted away while Lucy struggled to follow. A few days of training wasn't enough to completely build up her physical stamina. While Natsu, Gray and Erza ran not only swiftly but also nimbly over thick tree roots and under branches, Lucy felt her sides heaving as she stumbled and tripped, branches slapping into her already stinging face.

When they finally reached where giant trees had fallen and thick cracked trunks and a giant indent in the ground indicated that the monster had just been there, Lucy was already sweating and breathing hard. Erza, who seemed perfectly fine which was rather impressive considering the heavy armour she was always wearing, inspected the indent.

"The monster should be near, be on the watch." The requip mage cautioned.

"Should...we seek...it out?" Lucy asked, still trying to catch her breath. Trying to make up for what she lacked physically, Lucy tried to think up a plan. Judging by the giant footprint, the monster was giant, humongous- but small enough for four mages to take down.

"I think it's best that we split up in groups of two and three and search for it. When we find it, we should send some sort of signal so that the others can join us. This monster is too big for two to handle but small enough for four." She suggested, the blonde nervously seeing if the others would decide that her idea was a flop or not.

"That's..a good idea." Gray said slowly.

"Okay, it's decided then. Gray and I will go left and Natsu, you go with Lucy and Baloy and take the right. If you find the monster, send some sort of signal." Erza decided, and after saying that she and Gray went off. Natsu,Lucy and Happy also started off.

"Aye! Let's get going then." Happy actually seemed excited, as if this was some great big adventure.

"Oi, Happy, what do you think it'll look like?" Natsu, too, seemed to share Happy's enthusiasm.

"Maybe fish?"

"Why fish? Don't you think it should be something bigger like...like...like a crab!" Lucy wanted to facepalm- faced with a giant phantom monster how did those two react? With a big smile and chatter about seafood.

"Can't we just focus on finding it first?" Lucy whined, she was starting to get impatient.

"We are Luce, we are." The look Natsu gave her was a mixture of 'duh' and 'it's pretty obvious'.

Lucy sighed, this was obviously a hopeless case from the start. Defeated, she walked beside the chattering two, remaining silent. Her footsteps pounded on the ground as her head swiveled side to side, searching for any hint of a phantom monster. She really didn't have anything else to do and thus was feeling quite bored.

"Oi, Lucy, you're acting kinda of weird."

"Aye, you usually talk so much."

"She really does talk too much doesn't she Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

Now Lucy was feeling just plain irritated. First of all, how dare they say those things about her when she was, ahem, standing _right next to them _and second of all, give a girl some respect please. Don't start to invite her into a conversation then start dissing her. Lucy was aware that she was overreacting but she had had quite enough of this and was about to give the two a piece of her mind when ice suddenly shot up into the sky.

"Gray." Natsu breathed before running off. Lucy's own legs gave a groan before she forced them to run after Natsu and a flying Happy. Lucky flying cats. After more stumbling and branches smacking her face, the blonde finally caught up with the pinkette and his cat. What she found was an already requipped Erza and Gray, deep in battle. Natsu didn't hesitate, yelling at Happy to take him up, his battle cry reached Lucy who was standing at the bottom

The thing was gigantic- she didn't see how they had missed it. The massive head poked out of the trees and hands that could crush a mountain was trying to smash Erza who leapt back nimbly as Gray retaliated with a Ice Make Lance. Black with electric purple veins pulsing, Lucy was paralyzed. It was far bigger than she had imagined, how could it's footprints be so misleading? She got that answer when the monster suddenly enlarged one of its already humongous fists and came running her way. She couldn't move, she was frozen.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

That brought her back to the present, she tried to roll to the side but that thing was to big. The monsters hands missed her but the foot was coming near. She struggled to get up, but the mushy forest ground offered no help. Panic and fear flooded through her. A shadow fell over the Celestial Spirit mage as a black foot loomed over her.

_ I'm done for_. That thought ran through Lucy's head until she felt herself being lifted away from her doom. Looking up, she was met with the sight of a grinning Loke.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you again. No matter, I'll be here for you." Landing on the ground, Loke let Lucy down from his arms.

"Thanks Loke." Lucy said, smiling.

"Now, shall we finish this monster?" Lucy nodded in return. Enough with false death alerts, Lucy Heartfilia was back and _so _going to kick some monster butt.

"Loke, aim a Regulas Gatling Impact at the center point of that monster!" Lucy commanded, her fingers pointing to the area she called out.

"Got it." Loke replied. Bright beams of light flew as Loke repeatedly punched the monster, eventually sending it back with the force of his blows.

"Ice Make:Floor!"

Gray covered the area around the monster with a sleek sheet of ice. Coupled with Loke's blows and the slippery ice, the monster began to fall. Seeing this, Erza started to requip into Heavens Wheel armour. Multiple swords appeared around her and once Erza's mouth formed the words "Dance my blades", the swords soon began to attack the fallen beast with ferociously. Blow after blow it took, and the more injured it became, the smaller it shrank. As the last sword struck it's last blow, Erza yelled "now!" to Natsu.

The pinkette started running towards the fallen and injured monster, yelling fir Happy to take him up he aimed at the monster and inhaling, breathed out fire, performing Dragon Slayers Roar. With that, the monster was officially defeated.

"It's over." Lucy exhaled and let go a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. The battle was fast paced and almost impossible to get her mind around. Suddenly, she noticed something. "Look." She pointed.

Erza,Gray,Natsu and Happy followed the direction she was pointing at and were all momentarily stunned into silence.

"How can this be?" Erza gasped.

"Is that really..." Gray trailed off, not trusting himself to say more.

"Aye, it really is." Happy replied, staring at wonder.

A young girl, black haired with violet eyes that seemed to have a pulse of their own, sat up. She looked around confusedly, seemingly in a daze, clutching her side and head in pain. A girl was nothing to be marveled at, we see one everyday. But this heavily injured girl was in the middle of a giant crater, a giant crater cause by a heavily injured monster.

"Are you...the monster we fought?

* * *

** Authors Note**

It's done, yay! It's almost eleven but I finished. So, how did my very first battle scene go? And who's that mysterious girl? All to be revealed this following weekend- look forward to it!

P.s. I'm aware that I don't really edit so my chapters are riddled with autocorrects. All I can say is ummmmm...

**Mallow Note**

I don't actually ship them but let's admit that LoLu is actually pretty dang cute. If Nalu weren't a thing I'd totally ship those two. Except, Balu is a thing so sorry Loke, your princess is to be stolen by a dragon. Not exactly a fairy tale ending but exactly a Fairy Tail one. :)


	15. Mallow Note YES THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE

Hello! Yes, I'm still updating. This is just a simple notice about my new updating schedule. I've decided that it's easier to do two chapters every two weeks rather than a chapter a week. Thanks to all those who read,favourited,followed or reviewed my story. :)

~Marquess Mallow


	16. Rub-a-Dub-Dub in the Tub

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my own characters.

**Prompt: **I decided that I'd start making this fanfiction more action filled.

**Note: **I ended up changing things a little. For those caught up on Fairy Tail, this happened after the Grand Magic Games but before the Tartarus Arc. In other words, the guild isn't disbanded but yes, there was all that Eclispe stuff and whatnot.

* * *

"Um, where am I?" Thick eyelashes fluttered closed as then opened as she blinked. Her head hurt and her vision was still bleary but she coukd make out four distinct shapes. There was a floating blob so she supposed there was five shapes.

"Are you...the monster we fought?" Another blink. Her vision cleared and the image before her suddenly gained detail. The floating blob became a flying cat, the four shapes became two females and two males.

"I'm sorry, can you tell me where am I?" Blink blink blink. She kept blinking as she had nothing else to do. Now that she thought about, what was her name again? Once that thought had been thought, the answer floated towards her minds reach. _Norah_.

"You're in Magnolia, Fiore." One of the females, the blonde, pronounced each word carefully and slowly. Not like the blonde thought Norah was dumb or anything but more like...like she was almost _scared _of Norah.

"Do you have any memories of what happened earlier?" This time it was the armoured redhead that spoke. Norah rubbed her head, hoping that the action would be some kind of trigger. No such luck. Norah shook her head, silently saying that she didn't.

"What do we do now?" Blink blink. A shirtless man was talking to the other male. A shirtless man talking to a sakura haired male. A sakura haired make with a flying cat.

Now that she was feeling a little better, she realized how strange her surroundings were. She was situated in the middle of a giant crater and the others were on the edge of the hole. The people occupying the surroundings were rather queer too. Pink was such an odd hair colour,why was the shirtless man now wearing onky boxers,are cars normally blue with wings and why why why was a pretty girl wearing armour? Only the blonde seemed normal. Then Norah noticed the shivering white snowman next to the blonde. Never mind.

"Oi, did you hear me? Do you know where you live?" Blink blink. In the time that Norah was out of it, it seemed that this rag tag team came to some sort of conclusion.

"Um, I think I do." Truthfully it was like Norah's head was filled with pictures but no lines connecting them or categories. Random thing were more pronounced than what seemed crucial. A recipe for curry over her age? Why not!

But there was still some order left in a jumbled over-cooked spaghetti that was Norah's brain. So shakily she made her way around a tree marred with scratches that seemed familiar and a bush of berries that brought a sweet memory to her tongue. Eventually, Norah's footsteps led to a sweet looking wooden house. Or more like a cottage. Possibly a hut. It was _tiny_.

"So this is where you live?"

"Um..." Norah blushed. Instead of lacking a shirt and pants the Gray (she was introduced properly on the way to her house) who had asked her that was now lacking, well, everything.

"Gray, your pants." Lucy said. Norah was surprised by how offhandly they were handling this. _Maybe this is normal _Norah thought.

"Sh*t, Lucy, can I borrow your underwear?"

"Heck no!"

Most definitely an everyday occurrence, Norah decided.

"Enough," Erza declared,"Let's get down to business instead." Business. That word seemed so...sterile. Cold. Indifferent. As though Norah were some case to be wrapped up in bubble wrap,stored away in a box labeled FRAGILE and then shoved into a tiny compartment, ready to be flown away and become someone else's mess.

Knock knock. Or more like bang bang. Natsu seemed to have a personality that matched with hair: unique,bright and very very very loud. Natsu was a person that screamed equal parts "BASKET CASE BEWARE HANDLE WITH CARE" and "LOUD BUT ENDEARING".

"Natsu! Don't break the door." Lucy chided. The door in question creaked open and an elderly woman poked her head out.

"Um, hello. What might I help you with?" The woman's warm throaty voice suddenly parted a cloud in Norah's mind, allowing the sun to warm flowering memories.

"Grandmother!" Norah cried out, catapulting herself into her grandmothers arms.

"N-Norah? What are you doing here? I thought that the Magic Council had taken you away!" Grandmother Eleanor crued out in surprise, her blue-veined hands fluttering over her oh-shaped month before circling around Norah in an equally tight embrace.

"I'm back." And those were words were enough- for now.

* * *

"Norah has always had abnormally high magic power affinity. Maybe not as high as some capable mages, but enough that the Magic Council took notice of her." Eleanor, who turned out to be Norah's grandmother, had invited Lucy and the others into her home. "They never took action until lately. Around a year or so ago, they requested that Norah come with them. I refused but Norah told me that its be fine." At this, Eleanor became a little teary eyed and Norah placed a comforting hand on her grandmothers arm.

"Let me get this straight, Norah's high Magic Power caused the Magic Council to take her but then why did we find her rampaging wild as a monster? Also, for a mage with supposedly high Magic Power, she was actually quite easily defeated." Erza pointed out, the requip mage joyfully eating a strawberry cake Eleanor had baked earlier that day.

"I'm not quite sure myself as my memories are still quite scrambled but...I think that the Magic Council took away some of my Magic Power. Quite a lot, actually. After that, they set me free but I lost control of my magic and, well, the rest is history." Norah said feebly. It seemed that the young girl was actually a little like Lucy as both shared a lack of Magic Power and memories.

"Speaking of which, what is your magic?" Lucy asked. The blonde was actually curious.

"Beast Soul Takeover. I have some other forms but I prefer the one you saw me in the best." Norah responded.

"Like Elfman's magic." Happy noted, the blue feline who, like Erza, had taken a liking to Eleanor after he found out that the elderly lady had some fish.

"Makes sense now. The Magic Council dumps their trash and leaves the villagers to do the dirty work of cleaning up." Gray laughed humourlessly.

"Well, it seems like the Magic Council doesn't have any use for you anymore so you should be safe. Oh, right, here." Lucy handed Norah a vial filled with the same liquid Porlysuica had given the blonde. "This is for your Magic Power. Since your Magic Power is probably higher than mine I'm not sure if it'll restore all of yours but it's better than nothing."

A small smile tugged at Norah's lips,"thank you".

Lucy just smiled in return.

"Well, now that everything's been cleaned up, we should get going. We still need to collect the reward money." Erza declared, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off her pleated skirt. Gesturing for the others to follow, the redhead said one last thanks to Eleanor before stepping out into sunlight.

* * *

A sparkle lit up the fireworks in her eyes and she was sure that her smile broke the barrier of her face-Lucy was giddy with happiness. Why?

"This is enough to pay my rent this year!" She gushed. Then Lucy frowned. It was just enough to cover her rent but...no money left for pretty things. The blonde sighed, no wonder why she was always short in rent money, the world just had too much appealing outfits to buy. However, Lucy was motivated. Nope, she would not, would _not _let hersekf succumb to weakness. Then she remembered the new Heart Kreauz line she caught an awful of when she and Levy went to the mall. No Lucy, you're stronger than this!

And that was how Lucy found herself in an awful dilemma no young lady should go through: pay her rent or go shopping. Fortunately, our herione managed to hold out until she got home where she hurriedly handed her rent money to her landlord.

"Hmph, you're early. That's a first." The pudgy lady fingered the money, an eager look on her face. Lucy sighed inwardly, no doubt the landlady never had to go through the heartbreaking choice of paying rent or indulging in guilty shopping pleasures. Once the landlady had throughly counted the money, Lucy returned to her own apartment.

Unlocking the door, she entered with another small sigh but this time of bliss. Deciding that a bath sounded quite nice, she hurried towards the bathroom.

"Oi, hi Lucy. Want to join us?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATH TUB?!" Lucy screeched. Covering her eyes but not before she got a good glimpse at Natsu's toned chest.

"Happy and I were just waiting for you when we decided to take a bath." Natsu explained casually, as though this was a totally normal thing to do.

"Lucy, this smells nice." Happy sniffed a bottle of her precious, expensive body wash before dumping all of the contents out of the bottle and into the tub.

"Hey! That's expensive you know!" Lucy ran over to the tub, snatched as many of her bath products as she could carry and piled them away next to the sink. Unfortunately for her, as the blonde made her way to the tub to nab the last bottle of conditioner, she stepped on a slick spot and fell into the bath tub.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy cried. Her head went under and when she came up, she was sure her face was covered in bubbles and foam.

"Ooooh, Lucy you look like Santa Claus!" Happy giggled.

"Shut up you dumb cat!" Happy flew out of Luc's reach as the blonde tried to grab the blue feline.

"Ouch. Lucy can you get off? You're heavy?" Natsu whined. That was when Lucy realized that she'd fallen on top of Natsu.

"Eek!" The blonde cried, scrambling out of the tub as fast as she could, leaving behind a trail of bubbles as she flew out of the bathroom.

"Lucy sure is weird." Natsu sighed before sinking lower into the foamy water to enjoy his bath.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Don't you just love that little scene at the end there? I know I do. :) And for those who are hoping for some, um, citrus flavoured chapters I'm sorry to disappoint. Although my readers may be older I'm actually just a middke school girl. But anywhooooooo, leave a lovely review, ne?

**Mallow Note**

Has anyone watched Terror in Resonance? It's so freaking goooooooood. But sad. Really sad. If you haven't watched it, Google it because you should. And also I'm not quite sure how to describe ut. It's kind of like Death Note but with two terrorist Lights and one depressed Misa. Oh, and no supernatural stuff.


	17. Fluff and Stuff

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima is the lucky creator of Fairy Tail, I'm just that random asian kid.

**Prompt: **Guess who's been reading lots of nalu fanfictions lately? Me! So beware of some fluffy marshmallow-y-ness.

* * *

Much to her chargin, Natsu and Happy both refused to leave her apartment. And not only that, they demanded to sleep in her bed- her bed! Her sanctuary, her life line, the only thing that anchored her to the world (okay, maybe she was exaggerating a tad but seriously, that bed was precious) yet they wanted to take it away from her? Never!

"Where else would we sleep?" Happy whined.

"In your own bed." Lucy shot back.

"But your bed feels so much better." Natsu begged, pouting and the sight of the almighty Dragon Slayer on his knees and sticking his bottom lip out was akmost enough to convince Lucy-almost.

"Listen up, it's the middle of summer which means that I do _not _need a human heat generator lazing in bed with me. Also, I just bought these new bed sheets I'm not going to let Happy shed all over them."

In the end, Dragon Slayer and cat ended up retreating defeated to the living room couch, dragging behind them a blanket that seemed like a flag meant for surrendering. Lucy, on the other hand, well _she _kicked back and relaxed, enjoying her sweet victory and taking full advantage of her prize.

So when the blonde woke up feeling undeniably hot, her first thought was _did I forget to leave the window open? _and when she shifted herself, trying to get more comfortable, and felt warm, muscled skin, her second thought was _huh?_ That was when her brain kicked in and suddenly she was hyper aware of everything.

Like how she could feel Natsu's warm breath on her skin or the fact that her back was pressed against his toned chest. It was nice staying right there like that that Lucy almost didn't want to move. _Almost. _Sure, it was everyday she got to snuggle up next to an (admittedly) good-looking male even if he _was _a dense idiot but he was also a dense idiot that was extremely _hot._

Not just in the platonic way but also in the temperature way. Every time Natsu inhaled, his body heat spiked up and went down when he exhaled. Like she had said earlier, Natsu was a living breathing human heat generator. Maybe itd be nice in the winter but right now it was summer and Lucy was sweating buckets thanks to the combined efforts of Natsu and the morning sun.

Also, the summoner noticed that Happy was nestled in Natsu's hair and that he hadn't apparently always slept there that night as inches from Lucy's nose was a single blue strand of hair.

"NATSUUUU, HAPPYYY!" She shrieked,attempting to untangle herself as somehow, the pink haired boy had managed to sneak his arms around her middle. She tried not to notice how nicely muscled his arms were (and tanned too) but failed.

"Oh, hey Luce." Natsu smiled lazily, unwrapping one of his arms from Lucy to sleepily rub his eyes.

"Good morning Lucy." Happy chirped with energy that most didn't have in the morning.

"_What _are you doing in my bed?!" The blonde demanded, still trying to free herself from the Dragon Slayer's embrace. Natsu, however, just retaliated by hugging her even tighter which caused a faint blush to paint over her cheeks.

"You really need to get a new couch Luce. That lumpy thing was uncomfortable so once you were asleep, Happy and decided to sleep with you in your bed!" The fact that Natsu didn't even seem the least bit guilty (on the contrary he seemed quite proud of himself) astounded Lucy.

"Like a ninja!" The blue feline, still perched in messy pink locks, exclaimed.

"Nin nin!" Natsu grinned impishly.

Lucy, however, was far from amused. "Let me get this straight," she said slowly,"you break into my house, take a bath in my bathroom and invade my bed and you two don't even feel the slightest bit guilty?"

"Nope." Happy and Natsu both shook their heads.

"Okay then..." Lucy smiled.

"You aren't mad?" Hapoy questioned carefully. All of a sudden the feline was feeling a little disturbed.

"No, rather I'm FURIOUS!" The blonde screamed the last part,jumping out of Natsu's arms while enjoying Natsu and Happy's oh-no-we're-gonna-get-it loos and for the finale, finished with a vicious "Lucy kick!" that sent them both flying into the living room. Wit them gone, she then proceeded to snuggle down into her bedsheets (ignoring the cat hair) and took a well deserved, small little nap.

Now _this _was the high life.

* * *

Natsu didn't want to admit it, but Lucy Kicks hurt like hell.

"Ugh. That was a bad idea Happy." Natsu groaned, rubbing the sore spot where Lucy's foot had connected with his stomache.

"Aye." Happy agreed. The cat had been lounging on Natsu's head but the kick had sent him flying into the couch.

"So, what now?" The Dragon Slayer asked, scratching his head.

"We could always go on a job." Happy suggested.

"Don't wanna." Natsu whined. "Also, I don't think Luce is in the mind. 'Sides, her rents all payed so it's not like she has any reason to go on a job."

"Go to the guild?"

"Gray is probably there."

"Fishing?"

"We went not so long ago, we have enough fish."

"Well then...how abo-" The rest of Happy's sentences got cut off by a loud SLAM! Lucy stood before the Dragon Slayer and cat, breathing heavily.

"Natsu, Happy.." The blonde breathed,"You two...are.."

Natsu was so sure she was going to say "dead". But nope, as the blonde raised her head, a maniacal grin that only girls seem to have when they do these kinds of things on her face, Lucy said the four words he never wanted to hear in his life.

"Going shopping with me."

Kill him now.

The ticking of the clock positioned right above his head reminded Natsu not-so-subtly how long he'd been here- ten whole minutes. It might not seem much to some, but for a male, a male with an extremely short attention span, ten minutes was a _lot. _Natsu never got why females (especially Lucy) felt the need to buy so much clothing,shoes and accessories. The Dragon Slayer himself only owned a few articles of clothing that he only replaced when they were too battle worn and damaged.

"Natsu, what do you think of this one?" Lucy walked out of the stall she had dressed in, posing with one arm up in the air and her hand in her hair. She was clad in an airy white blouse with a denim mini skirt. "Well?"

"Lucy, can we leave now?" Happy whined.

"Yeah Luce, isn't that identical to the outfit you were wearing before?" Natsu joined in.

Lucy was not so amused by the display the two put on. "Listen up, this outfit is completely different. First of all, the last skirt was a ruffled one and this one is a _denim_ skirt. Second of all, I just had to make a very agonizing descion to pay the rent or go shopping. After deciding that being homeless is worse than being unfashionable, I discovered that I had some money leftover. You two will sit there politely or I will _personally_ see to it that none of you will even be able to _walk_ after I'm done."

Natsu and Happy gulped, both visibly disturbed.

"Understand?" The two helpless nods Lucy recieved was enough to make her return to her previous question, satisfied? "Now, how do I look?" She posed again, leaning back with one leg slightly up.

"Like an elephant with three legs." Natsu said, struck dumb by Lucy's threat and too shaken to realize the mistake he had made.

"DIE!" Was all the poor Dragon Slayer heard before be blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Natsu's tongue lolled lazily around in his mouth, making with words sound like "Blugh, swere awm why?".

"Lucy! Natsu's awake!" Said boy rubbed his pink locks, blearily trying to sit up only to find that he couldn't. However, he still felt like he was moving...

"Blegh." Natsu groaned as he realized he was on a boat. Why was there even a boat in the mall?

"Oh good, you're awake." Lucy leaned in and smiled. "I thought we'd take a nice,soothing boat ride to my house and then you'll be off on your merry way." That's when he realized they weren't at the mall anymore. Rather, the trio were in a boat that was currently floating down a river which Natsu recognized as the same river that ran along Lucy's neighbourhood.

"Happy, why are we on a boat?" He asked or rather, tried to ask. What came out sounded more like "Bwappy swhy tare we on a bwoat?"

The blue feline gave Natsu a pitying look,"Lucy said you needed more punishment."

The Dragon Slayer attempted to glare at the blonde. Lucy only smiled back, a shopping bag resting next to her.

"Miss, we're here." Natsu signed in relief, it was finally over- that was what he thought until Lucy hefted him up and adjusted him on her shoulder. _More transportation _he thought.

This was so not his day: first setting kicked out of Luy's bed, forced to go shopping and then as punishment, going on a boat ride.

"Okay then, Happy, you can take Natsu home and I'll just continue on to my house." The blonde announced, handing a limp and green Dragon Slayer to the blue cat.

"But Lucy, your bed is so much better." Happy whined, a Natsu giving an agreeing moan.

"Nuh-uh, you are not getting a second dose of my bed OR my bath tub." Lucy looked the devious two in the eye,"and I'm locking the window too!" Defeated yet again, Dragon Slayer and cat slunk back towards the direction of their home. Lucy sighed, those two really were a handful.

"Then again, I guess they aren't that bad."

* * *

** Authors Note**

They aren't aware of their feelings for each other...yet.

Anyone else watched Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt? It's been five years, I need my second season dang it.


	18. Computer Virus

Hello! I'm so sorry but my computer had a virus and it deleted this weeks chapter. My dad fixed it but I'll have to start over from scratch. So so so sorry!


	19. To Be Noted

I know what you're thinking.

You're thinking "where's my chapter?!". I'm sincerely sorry but now that schools started, new chapters will come only on holidays or when I have a break from school. You see, during the summer I focused solely on my fanfiction but now that schools started im getting back to my two original fictions. But don't worry, a pro-d day is occurring on the 25. Also, since there'll be less updates I'll make the chapters as looooong as I can. Please patiently stick with me!

~Marquess Mallow


	20. Chapter 20

Where's the update? You're wondering, possibly considering the chance of another abandonment of the excuses makng Marquess. Well, I was fully prepared to write a new chapter on Monday because it was thanksgiving. So since I hadn't updated in a while, I decided to reread this book to refreshed my memory.

BIG MISTAKE.

Or maybe the best one of my life. I cringed at everything I had written. So, I decided to rewrite everything. Yes, it would take time and yes, that meant it'd be an even longer wait for the next chapter but I thought it was worth it. Until I realized something.

You see, when novels get rewritten, it means the plot was witty and delightful but the writing...not so much. My plot, I realized, is horribly inconsistent and certain parts of the story contradict each other. This want something that could be rewritten, for this story to improve I'd have to take apart the whole thing! And when I put it back together again it just wouldn't be the same.

So this story is discontinued. I'm planning on writing a different fanfiction and this time I will think it through CAREFULLY. I'll also pre write a few chapters so that there'll be shorter waits.

I'm sincerely sorry but if there's an idea you'd like for me to write about feel free to tell me.


End file.
